HetaMagic
by MishiSin
Summary: Book One When Dumbledore appears on England's front door, he insists that England, America, and Canada assist him in the protection of Harry Potter by becoming children and attending Hogwarts. Now all they need to do is protect an eleven year old who seems to attract danger like a magnet and fend off his suspicious friends. At least it's only for a year... right?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Hetalia meets Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings- None really, other than the small sexual part in the beginning. Plus some harsh language. But not too much. It's really just Arthur honestly.**

 _Arthur's (England's) Pov_

 _(7:15 am)_

"Love, can you please stop chewing on your pencil." I chided to a focused America. Who was currently killing pencils with his hollywood perfect teeth. This isn't the first time we've had this idiotic discussion. Alfred always chews on pencils while doing the morning crossword. It's just a flat out bad habit.

Alfred's robin blue eyes glanced to mine in a guilty sort of way. I sighed, as Alfred lowered the pencil to it's rightful place on the desk.

"Sorry iggy. I really didn't realize I was doing it." Alfred whined, his childish voice echoing slightly in the large room. We really need to get more furniture. Curse Alfred for his odd obsession of large houses and rooms.

"It's fine, just do try and save our pencils from the horror called your mouth." I teased turning back to the paper. I felt Alfred shift next to me, before leaning over and grabbing my arm.

"You didn't seem to mind my mouth last night. In fact I'd say you enjoyed it." Alfred flirted, in a rather sultry voice.

My face heated up quickly as I glared at him. "You shouldn't say things like that! It's highly inappropriate!" I exclaimed, my voice going up a few octaves. Alfred grinned pulling away.

"Hmmm, you're one to talk. You were the one that wanted to-" Alfred started only for me to slam my hand over his mouth. His childish eyes lit up in amusement. God, is he getting off from this or something. A smirked played on my lips, fine if he wants to play that way.

Pulling my hand away from his mouth, I pushed him onto the couch enjoying the small squeak that left his lips.

"Arthur! That's not fair. I- aaaah." Alfred moaned, as I pressed my lips against his neck. He lifted his hands up, running his fingers through my hair, pulling slightly. I moaned, sliding my hands under his chest.

Just as I was pulling his shirt up, a sharp knock echoed throughout the house.

We both paused and stared towards the door in shock. Not only was this a total cock block but it's actually shocking that someone would take the time to trudge through the ridiculously thick woods that surrounded the house. It's the only house Alfred and I agreed on, both thinking that seclusion would be best. Since our last neighbors whined about the noise, saying we sounded like newly weds. Which is funny since we've been married longer than most people live.

"Are you going to get that?" Alfred asked, an eyebrow raised. He almost seemed amused, stupid american. I groaned rolling off of him and grumpily walking towards the door. Who the hell could possibly be here this early?

I reached the door and swung it open, hoping to scare off whoever decided to bother us. Only to gape at the elder man standing in the doorway.

Long silvery hair matched the longer beard, crinkled blue eyes stared at me with that look of knowledge. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. From what I remember he's considered most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. I remember him for something much different.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned with disdain. My body stiffening in suspense. Albus frowned, yet still had the calm demeanor to him. His old hand reached up showing me a clock. I froze, I'd remember that crystal blue patterned damn thing anywhere.

"It's time to talk Arthur. I'm disappointed to see that you haven't changed much." Albus said, that tone of humour evident in his voice.

I loosen up and smirked at him. "Please, don't talk to me as if you're older. I'm disappointed to see you still haven't accepted the position of minister yet. Still as insecure I see." I teased, opening the door allowing him to enter.

Albus sighed, "Somehow, old friend I knew you were going to bring that up."

I grinned leading him to the living room only to pause suddenly remembering I don't live alone. Shit.

Albus stared at Alfred who was to busy with his crossword to pay attention, to the fact that I didn't come back alone.

"Who was at the door? Was it Mattie... Artie-" Alfred looked up and saw Albus and promptly turned bright red. His hand slapping over the red mark on his neck.

"H- hi sir!" He yelped, his face still an amusing color of red. Albus stared at Alfred in awe before walking over to him, smiling that odd smile. That for some reason only elders can manage.

"I take it that you are the united states?" He asked curiously. It took everything not to groan, looks like he's still the same curious crackpot he's always been.

Alfred looked at me, ah. He probably isn't sure if he should reply. I smiled awkwardly shrugging. I suppose it's really up to Alfred if he wants to try and talk with Albus.

"Um... yes. If I had to guess you'd probably be Dumbledore. It's shocking to meet you in person sir. I've heard of your many achievements." Alfred covered his nervousness with that annoyingly smooth calmness. Is that an american thing? I've never seen a population better at covering up emotions then the yanks. It's one of the few things that I find interesting.

Albus looked impressed by Alfred's cover up. Though something in his eyes screamed bad news. I watched him warily as he turned to me with a small smirk.

"Ah, yes. It seems Arthur chose wisely. America the beautiful is certainly an appropriate song for you." Albus said, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he winked.

Alfred turned an even brighter red than before and stared at me clearly shocked. His mouth kept opening slightly then closing like he was about to speak then decided against it. I felt a pang of sympathy for the poor lad. I know the feeling. Albus was even more... interactive when he was young. Quite a handful honestly.

I cleared my throat catching both Alfred and Albus's attention. I gave Albus a sharp glare, pushing down amusement at his raised hands and tried to focus on the whole reason Albus was here.

"What's happened? The clock was only suppose to stop if-" I started my voice growing more and more panicky only for Albus to interrupt me.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. Besides what did he mean in- oh.

I felt my own face grow hot. "N-no! Answer my question, and stop changing the subject!" I screamed stomping slightly. Albus rolled his eyes. Apparently my antics annoyed him, damn geezer.

"It's a perfectly normal thing, why I remember this one blonde. Oh my. I was much younger of course-" Albus started only to stop at Alfred's small whine. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

Alfred nodded. "I want to know what's happening. Arthur sounds uber worried." He said with a smirk in my direction. I glared sharply, he'll pay for that later.

"Ah yes, another time then. Well the reason I've come is to simply ask you to attend hogwarts." Albus stated with a perfectly calm voice. Like he wasn't asking a twenty four year old to go back to school. Albeit a magical school but I digress.

"I already have the age thing arranged. Pity it only works on your kind. Maybe it has to do with the fact none of you have definite ages? I wouldn't mind being a few years younger myself." Albus ranted. I nodded not really paying attention. Oh god I wish I would of.

"Alright, but why. Does it have to do with James's child. He should be attending Hogwarts this year am I correct." I already knew I was. I always am.

"Of course, I expect great things from him. Alas, I feel as if... he needs to be protected. I feel it safe to assume you know what from?" Albus said, giving me a knowing nodd. I ignored the whine from Alfred, as he started tugging on my arm.

"Of course. If you need anything I will help. Though I do need to inform-" Once again I was cut off this time by Alfred.

"I wanna help! I'm a hero. Like the hero!" He yelled, his voice laced with excitement. He glanced at me then back to Albus with a pout.

I was about to say no, like a sane person when Albus smiled and nodded. "Of course. I've already asked a few friends of mine to change some of your kind. Though I suppose you won't see them for a while. I don't see why I cannot change you as well." He patted a squealing Alfred's head.

"Look Artie! I get to help. At least someone thinks I'm useful." Alfred whined with a glare in my direction.

"Why. I never-" I began before pausing, "What do you mean others and changing. You don't have anything... odd planned do you?" I asked cautiously.

Albus smiled and shook his head. "On the contrary, you could almost say it's childish." I frowned, that was a hint I know it.

"Care for some tea while I explain." Albus offered flicking his wand which he apparently pulled out of his arse. The tea which had been lying on the desk floated up into the air.

Alfred made a face and was about to say something when we both turned to a loud crack that had sounded behind us. Whipping around, I scanned the area almost expecting the dark lord or even a death eater to pop out at us... though there was nothing. I turned back to Albus who had an even wider smirk.

The tea cups floated into their owners hands. Alfred went to deny it, but quickly shut up at my glare. The yank is always being rude. Does he even realize how powerful Albus is? I know he's aware of the man being a wizard. I mean Alfred has his own school in the states. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I had certain feelings for that school but refused to dwell on it at the moment.

"Now drink, I refuse to speak until you've tried the tea. It's got a little something extra in it." Albus prompted. I felt my insides cringe in apprehension. Something was off here. I looked in my cup but saw nothing off. I glanced at Alfred who had downed the thing most likely hoping to get rid of the taste quicker.

I sighed, and took a long sip... it tastes fine. I shrugged. Perhaps I was being over dramatic. I glanced over to Albus who was staring at Alfred with concern. Holy hell he did something to the tea.

"What the hell did you put in this." I growled. Albus looked at me and sighed.

"Hmm, I suppose since you've already had a sip I can tell you. Though I'm concerned about your husband. He seems to have taken a liking to my tea." Albus paused staring at Alfred who looked horrified, probably realizing the same thing I had. He went to say something but swayed for a moment before falling onto the couch.

"You see Arthur, you would have never agreed to this if I hadn't given it to you like this. I've decided the best way for you to protect Harry is to become his friend. We both know students only trust teachers so much, hence why I've decided to turn you back into a student. Hopefully you aren't too angry. It's been awhile since I've seen you as a child, maybe you'll learn as lesson as well." Albus pondered, I wanted to yell but my vision seemed to be failing me. Going in and out of focus.

A moment later it was gone completely and I felt myself drift to sleep. "Damn... you... geezer." I cursed before blacking out completely. The only thing I heard being Albus's old man laugh.

 **So I decided Albus is going to be a troll. I've also had a little headcanon of him being childish, and I think he'd be even more comfortable around Arthur since he is Arthur's citizen. Anyway here's chapter one! I will be doing on seven books! If you guys have any ideas for sub-plots let me know! I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own hetalia, by the way.**

 **So Canada is being introduced in this chapter.**

 _Matthew (Canada's) Pov_

When I agreed to help I hadn't expected this. Maybe going to the school as a teacher or something, not as an eleven year old. I rubbed my polar bear's head as he whined about how small I was. Though just a bit ago he had been babying me, in case you didn't know polar bear hugs can kill eleven year olds. Just saying.

"I know, I know. It's bothersome to me as well Kumazaki." For some reason he was irritated with me after that so I tried not to say anything else about my current predicament. It's not very impressive for a country to be reverted back to a colony's age. I felt horror spread through my body as I realized I am currently younger than Sealand. If he finds out about this my life will officially end.

Sealand has a big mouth so he'll tell his friends and they'll tell their friends and soon the whole world will know that the great nation of Canada is a child. I can't even imagine what the others would do to me, much less Alfred. Oh no. My poor baby brother is going to be murder in his sleep! I shook my head furiously, trying to gain focus. Now's not the time to be paranoid Matthew! But what if...

"No!" I exclaimed aloud. Trying to jump start my spirit. Mr. Dumbledore had been kind enough to escort me to Alfie's house. So now all I need is to explain the situation to him and Arthur. Ew, Arthur. I get to deal with his secret pervertness. I smirked slightly. Too bad for him, the age of consent is sixteen. So I've got five years where I won't need to worry about those two. Wait... when does the spell wear off.

No! Remember the mission. Mr. Dumbledore is an important person and for some reason he thought I'd be the best candidate for this. Which is very worrisome. It must be dire if he thinks I'm cut out for this. No one trusts me to do anything.

I sighed and knocked sharply on the large decorated door. Might as well try and pretend like I know what I'm doing. Like Alfie always says. 'Fake it till you make it.'

Now that I think about it, it's a very american term. It almost sounds depressing. Not that Alfred could be depressed. He's too stu- oblivious for that.

A few minutes passed, while I stood outside the door. I know they're in there, if the occasional thump and whine didn't give that away. I glared at the door. They should have answered by now. What are they doing? Wait. Whines? Thumping. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. I know for a fact that they wouldn't be- no. They're eleven! I pulled out my wand. (Magical of course, for those with dirty minds) I went to Ilvermony after all,the wand itself was made with willow wood and a core of unicorn tail hair. It's one of my most prized possessions. I shook my hand, knowing I'd be a bit rusty. Then again, magic is like a bike. Once you know how to ride you can't forget.

Anyway, pointing the point at the door lock I muttered "Alohomora." Just a simple unlocking spell. It did the trick though. The lock clicked, allowing me to swing the door open, ready to start screaming about pedo's only to snort at the mass panic that was currently filling the house.

"I'm a child!" Was the only thing Alfred seemed to be able to say. His sapphire eyes tearing up, as he struggled to keep the overly large shirt on his shoulders. He kept having to push his blonde hair out of his eyes, and seemed frustrated at the fact that it wouldn't stay out of his face.

Arthur seemed more interested in teasing than worrying about his own situation. He was wearing a coat which seem to fit him much better then Alfred's shirt. It's probably Peter's coat. Poor kid, he won't want that back since Arthur must be naked underneath that thing. Arthur walked over to Alfred seemingy annoyed over his antics.

"You look like a girl. Even sound like one." He teased poking Alfred's small arms, his voice lower than I expected it to be. Looks like little Arthur is scarier then I imagined. Now that I look at the two it seems that I'm the tallest not that it suprised me, while Alfred stands an inch or two below Arthur. He's going to flip when he realizes that. Hopefully he doesn't realize that. Or he'll be screaming for Arthur and I to shrink or something.

I turned back to Alfred who had taken to smacking Arthur with his small fists. Though knowing Alfred it probably hurts. I cleared my throat only to be ignored. I sighed, and decided to try and find both of them some clothes before Alfred loses his shirt. Maybe Peter left some clothes...

"MATTIE! Artie is making f-fun of me, and I can't stop crying. I'm tiny again. Why are you taller then me?! Is- YOU'RE ALSO TALLER THAN ME!" Alfred screamed, stomping his foot causing the shirt to slide even further off. Now exposing some of his chest. Thank god he wasn't a girl. Good lord I don't even know what'd I do with a little sister. I'd probably end up killing myself. Alfred is enough to deal with. I don't need to deal with a raging female version of him.

Alfred cried some more about how his clothes didn't fit anymoe and Arthur seemed to care for once, as he turned around towards me and stated in his annoying bossy, british voice. "Can you watch him while I find us some clothes. Clearly we're going to need to go on a shopping trip... oh god we aren't old enough." Arthur shuffled off, musing to himself.

I rolled my eyes, I thought if we were younger then maybe I'd like him better. Guess I'm not that lucky. I turned to Alfred who was sitting cross legged on the floor with tears in his eyes and a pout on his lips. Hmmm, at least now he has an excuse for being childish.

I walked over to him, patting his back. He scooted away from me and glared. Good lord he's in a mood. He's going to have to suck it, we've got alot to talk about when Arthur gets back. We sat in silence for a bit before Alfred turned towards me. It's always like this, he'll throw a thirty second fit then want to be rewarded right after. He's so annoying!

I huffed turning away from his. If he gives me those puppy dog eyes then I'll lose the fight. I've lost almost every single other fight we have had. I'm not losing this one. I'm taller, I'm older, and it's time I start acting like it! Alfred sniffled... dang it.

I turned around to stare at him. I could already feel the waves of regret as Alfred opened his mouth. "How come you know what's going on?" He asked, his voice so tiny and cute I almost squealed. I kind of get why kuma was babying me at first. This is adorable! ... Well when it's not me of course.

"Mr. Dumbledore found it in his best interest to tell me the plan since I'm the most mature." I gloated giving Alfred a small glare. He raised his hand, probably to grab my ear. He always does that when he's mad. It's annoying plus it hurts. Thank god Arthur came back holding clothes.

He had already changed, slacks and a button up shirt, fit him well. Which meant it was going to be a bit baggy on Alfred. I had forgotten how small be was before the expansion. It's probably a good thing they don't have to borrow my clothes. They wouldn't fit well.

Alfred grinned, running over to Arthur grabbing the clothes. He then trotted off to find a place to change. I sighed, his antics are hard to adapt to. Even leaving for a little bit has made me rusty.

Arthur smiled softly at Alfred's retreating form but soon returned to that angry looking face. What's it called? Pretty sure it's resting bitch face.

"What did Albus tell you?" He asked, sitting on the couch. Surprisingly enough despite his claims to be a gentlemen his legs weren't crossed. I bit back a smile at that fact. It's amusing to see an eleven year old acting so serious.

Oh right. Important stuff, and people say Alfred's the air head. "As you already know he wants us to attend Hogwarts. When we arrive it'd be in our best interest to befriend Harry Potter and try and scope out the teachers. Mr. Dumbledore believes there to be a 'bad apple'. Other then that he didn't give me much information." I relayed, hoping that I hadn't forgotten anything. If I had then hopefully nothing important.

Arthur nodded, his face showing some signs of concern. He shot upwards with a loud clap of his hands, causing a newly returned Alfred to jump and fall on his butt. Blue eyes filled with tears. I choked, trying not to laugh as Alfred rubbed his behind grouchily. Poor kid, he's getting overwhelmed. He's going to fall asleep any minute now I just know it. It's a werid thing he does when he gets stressed. Kind of like if somethings broken you turn if off and on again.

"Well, since we all have wands we can consider that part finished, tomorrow we will head into town and try and find Potter. No need to purchase things, Albus has left a note stating the only thing we must bring is newly fitted robes along with our wands. Alfred I take it you have yours on you?" Arthur questioned turning to Alfred who turned a crimson color and nodded furiously.

He's always been a bit wary of his wand. Something about american sycamore wood and a core of wampus cat hair, makes a rather unruly not to mention powerful wand. I remember getting zapped with that things quite a few times back at Ilvermony. Hopefully Alfred's gained better control over it. It's been a few years after all. He's always been wild though. That's going to cause issues later I just know it.

"What about the age thingy? Will it go away after the school years up?" Alfred asked, he sounded really concerned about being a child. I felt a pang of guilt as I realized he's never really gotten the chance to be an actual child. He grew up much too fast... he probably isn't even thinking about that right now though.

Arthur glanced at his watch in annoyance. "It better. Or I swear Albus will be eating from a straw for the rest of his life." He growled, still glaring.

I felt a smirk grow on my face. "Hey, it's not so bad. The age of consent is sixteen in England. You'll just have to wait a couple years." I teased, grinning at Alfred's pink face. While dodging a book thrown by Arthur. Who said canadians didn't have a sense of humour?

"You're so dead Mattie. I wasn't even thinking about that! ...Much." Alfred admitted turning red. I heard Arthur muttering about how if he has to go through puberty again that he'll stab someone. Hopefully not me. Though for some reason a horomone driven Arthur seemed pretty amusing.

Oh god. This better end before Alfred hits puberty. I am not dealing with a horny Alfred going crazy every time Arthur enters a room. I just realized how much of a horrible, horrible idea this was! At least I can hang on to the fact puberty doesn't last as long for nations as humans. I groaned, maybe it's not too late to back out?

Judging from Arthur's sour look and Alfred's tears I'm going to guess the reason I was choosen was to keep these two under control. Great, Matthew the babysitter is back in action. Watch as he balances having to pretend not knowing a lick of magic and making sure eleven year olds don't seem like they've had sex before. Not sure which is going to be harder.

 **Mattie's got a mouth in this. Sorry for the short chapter. I just want to be able to update quicker so each chapter will always be a around two thousand, some will be less and some such as this one will barely even hit two thousand. So sorry if that seems a bit short to you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the kind comments! Both archive and fanfiction net.**

 _Alfred's Pov_

"This is diagon alley." I asked turning in a slow circle. Trying to absorb everything I was seeing. It's the first time I've ever been here. The only magical school I've been to is Ilvermony. Which happens to be the best wizarding school in the world, despite some saying it shouldn't be a school. What does it matter the one of the founders was a no maj? That's called discrimination kids!

"Indeed. Though we really only need one thing here. Which can be found at Madam Malkin's robes. She's a personal friend of mine so she'll get to each of us quickly. You two will go first since I need to pick something up. We'll meet around two, right here." Arthur explained, leading us past super cool looking shops.

There was tons of stuff here, anything from brooms to... I squealed and tried to run over to one shop but was stopped by Matthew's harsh grip. I groaned and turned back to the shop in amazement it was a particularly cute shop. Also known as a pet shop.

I turned to Arthur and smirked. The letter did say we could bring a pet. "Hey! Can we get a cat?" I asked leaning towards him, puppy dog eyes in full force.

Arthur's emerald eyes turned towards me in annoyance. "No. We need our robes then we should return home. I do not want to stay any longer than we must." He said stiffly, even Matthew let out a small sigh. Looks like he's bored too.

Don't worry Matthew! I'm the hero therefore I will solve the case of Mr. Eyebrows. I stopped moving which cause Arthur to stop and turn to me.

"What pray tell, are you doing?" He questioned his voice still irritated if not more so. I grinned, and grabbed his arm holding it to me chest. Leaning forward until my face was merely an inch from his.

"Please, it'd make me super happy." I begged, hugging on his arm. He paused his face blank before turning an adorable crimson color.

"F-fine! If you must but let go of my arm. This doesn't look like something eleven year olds should be doing. And you must get your robes first." Arthur stuttered, turning more and more red the longer I held onto him. I grinned releasing his arm and pecking him on the cheek. Enjoying the way his face switched between emotions. He was so easy to tease!

He made a small squeak, probably trying to say something. "Great! See you soon!" I exclaimed, grabbing Matthew's arm and dragging him towards the robe shop. When we reached the door I turned back to wave to Arthur and frowned noticing he was already gone. Guess he was in a hurry.

"This is going to be great Mattie! I wanna get a kitten." I said, walking in the shop and was instantly attacked by a small, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. I squeaked at her excitement.

"Oh dear! You're just as cute as Arthur said. Poor boy, he must have a troublesome time telling you no. Not that he should. Come in, come in! Oh those eyes, they look so unreal!" The woman sighed, her eyes scanning me in excitement. I'm going to assume she's Madam Malkin. Due to the fact she talked about Arthur like one would of an old friend.

"Oh, you must be Matthew. I've got two boys already in if you'd like to speak to them while I get those... er specials thing Arthur required for you two to have." Malkin laughed, and promptly wandered off, muttering about finding something.

I wonder what Arthur wanted us to have. Matthew sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, taking a book from the bag he had been carrying around. I took a deep breath, smelling the air. Matthew glanced at me.

"Why are you sniffing around?" He asked, his face already showing regret for asking.

"Oh, just trying to learn to appreciate the smell of boringness." I replied snarkily. Matthew rolled his eyes turning back to his book.

I glanced around the shop spotting the two boys currently being fitted. Walking over to them, not skipping despite what Matthew will tell you. My pants are just a little too big, so I've gotta jump every few steps to keep them up. That's not skipping.

"Hiya, I'm Alfred!" I cheerfully greeted quickly scanning both of them.

One was a pale skinny boy a bit taller then me, slicked back blonde hair with a pointed face and a sneer on his lips. Oooh, he looks like he needs a hero to cheer him up. Or maybe a mother to tell him to smile.

The other was an even skinnier boy, a thing face and knobby knees, with messy black hair and stunning green eyes that reminded me strongly of Arthur. The most striking thing about him would have to be the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I myself have quite a few scars, but something about this one unsettled me. It wasn't normal. Anyway the boy himself looked a bit lost and even embarrassed.

The black haired boy smiled awkwardly at me. "Hello. I'm Harry." He said his voice oddly resigned sounding for someone his age. I felt a pang of sympathy for the kid. Clearly he hasn't grown up in the best house.

I was about to reply when the blonde opened his mouth and started talking in a rather snotty manner, "You said your name is Alfred. Isn't that a man's name?" He asked, his grey eyes staring at me rudely.

I sniffed. My face feeling a bit hot. "Well that makes sense, given that I'm a male after all. Instead of assuming genders why don't you tell me your name." I replied admittedly a little rudely.

The boy turned red, I felt some pride in knowing this must've been one of the few times that he's ever been snapped at. "Do you know who my father is." He asked he nose turning to the air. I rolled my eyes in response.

"That's a silly question. How am I supposed to know who your father is if I don't even know your name. You really should think before you speak." I answered, grinning slightly.

The boy huffed and opened his mouth to say something when Malkin appeared and told Harry he was finished. Harry hopped from the stool and practically ran out of the shop.

I went to continue my conversation when Matthew grabbed my arm, giving the boy a well earned glare before dragging me out of the shop.

"Hey! Let go, what about those thingys Malkin wanted to give us." I yelled, struggling to release myself from his grip. Dang canadians and their grips of steel.

"I've already got them, and I told Malkin to just give me and you the same sized robes. I'm worried you might grow ridiculously fast like you did before. Though I doubt it, since this spell is meant to alter our body ages not country ages. Plus I didn't want to torture her since you don't know how to stand still." Matthew replied his tone filled with sarcasm.

I glared and jerked my arm out of his hand. "Let me see what Arthur wanted. Did she explain what they are?" I asked, as Matthew pulled out two charms. One a brilliant violet and the other a bright sapphire color. They were both rather pretty.

Matthew sighed and handed me the blue one. I excitedly held in my hand. It's super pretty! What does it do though?

"She said it's some sort of tracker. That way Arthur knows where we are at all times. Well knows where you are. Mine works the same as his, it only tracks you." Matthew explained smirking.

I glared, a bit upset. "Why'd I get the baby one!" I cried, giving Matthew another glare.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I have no idea. I over heard Arthur muttering something about keeping an eye on you though. You should ask him about that." He said, glancing down at his and smiling.

"I'm glad I can keep tabs on you. Since you always seem to be wandering off." He said softly, staring at me.

I grinned throwing my arms around him. "Don't worry Mattie. I promise I'll try and keep my curiosity as low key as possible." I comforted, snuggling into his chest. Have I ever mentioned Matthew is the best hugger in the whole world? Well if I haven't then I just did.

"Thanks... but we both know you can't help it." He teased, ruffling my hair playfully.

I rolled my eyes at that comment. "We were having a moment there Mattie."

"I know. It was funny though." He pinched my arm and laughed at my squeak of pain.

"Let's go find Arthur." I grumbled, stalking away from him. Ignoring his cries of sorrow at being left behind. It was hard to take them seriously when he was still laughing.

"Or~" Matthew sang sliding up to me, "We could go to the pet shop, he did after we were done with robes we could go. Didn't you say you wanted a kitten." Matthew winked at me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the pet shop.

I smiled, as we entered the place. Watching in wonder, as owls flew overhead and a few cats wandered around the place. We walked over to the register. A man stood there struggling with a ginger cat.

He glanced at us with a smile. '"Ello, got anything in the store that's caught ya eye" The man asked, his accent slightly silly sounding.

"Oh not yet, I wanted to ask if you had any kittens. Any kind would do, I'm not really picky." I stated grinning when the man nodded.

"Stay right there. Blimey, I reckon we have tons of cats that would fit you. Though I'm sure this one was meant for you." The man said, turning and walking away for a moment, picking a small golden kitten off the ground and plopping it on the counter in front of us.

I stared at the cat, one green one blue eye. It was rather unusual, it's fur was honey blonde with random patches of a lighter blonde.

"It's a girl, doesn't have a name yet. So ya want her?" He asked, opening up the register.

I nodded quickly picking the cat up and snuggling it.

"Thought ya might like that one." The man chuckled. I turned to Matthew who paid the man, and we exited the store.

As soon as we stepped out onto the street Matthew swiped the cat from my arms and started petting it. I don't mind much, we always share everything. So it's not a big deal, not that I'm going to let him name it.

"What's her name." Matthew asked cooing at the small bundle of fur, petting her belly.

I bit my lip and paused. She's adorable and small, which means superman is out. Plus she's a girl so that wouldn't make sense. I smacked my fist into my palm and grinned.

"Liberty! It's a girl's name and it's a name of freedom." I exclaimed giggling at my own genius. Matthew groaned.

"If you insist. It's a silly name though." He teased, handing the cat back to me. I huffed at him. Meanie. It's a perfect name for this cat.

I looked down at her and cooed, she rubbed her head against my palm and purred. I squealed at the cuteness.

Matthew coughed, grabbing my attention. He pointed to a sign, which read Flourish and Blotts. It was clearly a book store if the windows filled with books didn't give it away. However the interesting thing was Arthur who was in a deep conversation with... well not to be rude but a giant.

The... man? Had long long scraggly black hair and a beard to match. He must of been at least ten foot and I doubt I could've even looked him in the eyes if it wasn't for the fact I wasn't so far away. The only thing that seemed normal on his were surprising warm brown eyes. That's probably the only reason I didn't run over to them screaming. Gotta protect my hubby after all.

Instead we calmly walked up to them, just as the giant turned away. I frowned, dang I wanted to know what they were talking about. I watched as the giant left, hey. That black haired boy what was his name... Harry! The one from the robe shop is with him, I wonder if the giant is his father. I doubt it. The giant's eyes are too kind to have given Harry that voice.

"You dolts. I thought I told you to meet me-" Arthur started to rant but stopped short when I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I got a cat. Her name is Liberty." I lifted the bundle of fur to Arthur's face. He rolled his eyes at the name but didn't seem to mind the cat.

"She's adorable," Arthur smirked, "Like you." He finished kissing my cheek. My face felt like it was on fire. Matthew glared at Arthur but snorted at my reaction.

"Alfie you look like you just ate a pepper or something." He teased, before turning to Arthur. "So september first?" He asked. Arthur nodded.

"I don't understand why Albus had to deage us this early." Arthur muttered bitterly. I clutched my cat tighter enjoying the warmth. Hopefully something interesting happens when we arrive. I don't want to go to a boring school after all!

 **End. I swear the next chapter will actually have them at Hogwarts. I just didn't want to rush into the story. If you haven't guess Arthur's keeping something from Alfred and Matthew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skipping a month it's now september 1st, which means it's time for a train ride!**

 _Arthur's Pov_

We reached king's cross at half past ten. A little later than I would have liked but Alfred refused to wake up before nine. He whined that he wouldn't get another chance to sleep in for months. Which is probably true. I'd like to believe that's the only reason I didn't force him to get up but honestly I was just as tired. Running around in an eleven year old's body is not fun. Not to mention that damn cat kept wanting to lay on Alfred.

"So where's platform nine and three- ack." Alfred screeched as I slammed my hand over his mouth, gesturing to a rather nasty looking family leaving the station.

"Those are the Dursleys, the muggle family that took Harry in." I whispered Alfred made an annoyed noise at my use of the word 'muggle'. For some reason he thinks it's offensive or something.

He licked my hand forcing my to remove it from his mouth and glare. "Why does it matter?" He asked sweetly batting his eyelashes at me. I rolled my eyes and flicked his nose. I'm going to get him back for that.

"It matters because it means the Harry is nearby. I doubt he knows what he's doing so it would be a great opportunity to befriend." I stated quite proud of my idea. I don't really make friends much, so this was the only way I figured it could work.

Matthew snorted, "That's not manipulative at all Arthur. Is that how you got Alfred to marry you." He snarked, giving me a cocky look.

"No, I believe it was because I'm the only one who can make him-" Alfred slammed his hand over my mouth, his face bright red. I was half tempted to lick him but I think my comment got my point across.

Matthew looked livid though. I didn't even get to finish so not sure what the big deal is. Alfred removed his hand from my mouth and walked towards a black haired boy- Harry!

"Alfred wait that's-" I was cut off by someone yelling watch out. I turned just in time to see someone slam into Alfred. They both tumbled to the ground.

Matthew ran forward panicking, I followed him trying not to care as much as I did. We reached the scene and I literally felt like screaming.

Of course, the one family I was praying I wouldn't run into. The Weasleys, they have a horrible habit of popping up and messing with my plans. Last time I was at Hogwarts it must've been this guys great grandfather- nevermind. Past hatred aside it looks like they've taken to helping Harry. Which put a small knick in my plans. That and the fact Alfred looked drunk.

I leaned down and tried helping him up, only to trip and land on top of him. If we were older I wouldn't mind being like this, but since we're eleven and the train leaves in less then twenty minutes in was rather inconvenient.

"Oh my! Is she okay? George I told you no running!" A plump woman with fiery red exclaimed, grabbing the red head who had ran over Alfred.

Matthew tried to calm the lady down but she was dead set on helping us. Which was annoying because we were late as is. I nearly cursed as I watched Harry follow a younger red-headed boy through the platform.

The woman crouched down next to Alfred and patted his head. She nodded as if she had just checked something. "Hmmm, from what I can tell there's no concussion. Though I am dreadfully sorry about George." The woman glared at a quickly retreating child.

"He was just excited I guess. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Weasley, the mother of the child who ran you over. Oh this is my only daughter Ginny." Mrs. Weasley started waving her arm at a small girl who promptly blushed and turned away.

Alfred looked at us confused. "O-oh. I'm fine, I guess that just startled me." He said standing up, flinching a bit when his ankle hit the ground.

Mrs. Weasley noticed, and tutted at Alfred. "Now, that won't due. I'd fix it for you but I don't want to misjudge what's wrong and make it worse. There's a lovely nurse at the school that would be happy to fix you up. Though I suppose you can't walk." She stood and shook her arms out as if getting ready to lift Alfred herself.

Matthew coughed giving the woman an overprotective look, before scooping Alfred up and stalking through the platform. I watched them leave in disbelief and slight jealousy. I could of done that. I didn't need Matthew to take care of my husband. Or friend now. It's a little weird that eleven year olds are legally married.

Mrs. Weasley, gave a sigh. "Ah, siblings. Coming lad?" She questioned, before holding her daughter's hand and walking through the platform.

I shook my head and ran after them. Grateful that Albus had at least taken the courtesy of making sure our belonging were already at the castle. Other than the bag which I was currently holding, which held our robes along with some random person belongings.

Stepping through the barrier I grinned at the loud steam engines hiss. Already feeling nostalgic I looked around trying to find Alfred. Not that it was very hard. He was currently surrounded by the Weasley's.

I walked over to them catching pieces of the conversation.

"No, no. I'm fine." Alfred explained. Apparently Matthew had placed him on the ground, though with his sour look I'm guessing he didn't have a choice in that.

Mrs. Weasley, shook her head pulling at one of her many children. They all look so similar but I'm going to assume that one's George.

"You poor child. Where are your parents." She asked, looking around in confusion. Dread filled my body as Alfred looked towards me panicked. We hadn't really thought about our cover up. Only focusing on the task we were given.

"Um, uh." Alfred stuttered looking at me pleadingly, tears filling his eyes. I ran over to them and yelled.

"Dead! Uh, Alfred and Matthew's parents are dead. The two now live with my family, who dropped us off earlier. You should be ashamed of yourself for mentioning such a sensitive subject." I stated, giving them my famous disappointed stare. Thank god for Alfred being such a cry baby. Or this wouldn't have worked.

Mrs. Weasley make a noise of sympathy and grabbed Alfred pulling him in for a hug. Alfred quickly turned pink from the lack of air.

"Oh, a poor little girl like you shouldn't be without parents! It's so sad when children lose their parents. Three orphans in one day is too much for me." Mrs. Weasley sniffed, releasing Alfred so she could wipe at her eyes. I suppose by three she means Harry, Alfred, and Matthew. Which means she is well aware of who Harry is.

I glanced at Alfred who look torn, probably debating if he should tell her that's he's a boy. But not wanting to ruin the moment kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah, very tragic." Matthew muttered, annoyed at being left out of the conversation. Suddenly we were all interrupted at the loud warning whistle the train let out.

Alfred jumped, wincing when he landed on his ankle. Mrs. Weasley turned to us and motioned for us to hurry while still dabbing at her eyes.

Matthew picked Alfred up again and dashed for the train. As humiliating as it is to admit even carrying a person Matthew was faster than me. We were still some of the last people on the train.

"Where are we going to sit?" Matthew asked, ignoring Alfred's whines of wanting to be put down.

"Er..." I looked around before spotting a compartment that seemed to only have two people in it. Pushing Matthew towards it. We barely managed to sit down before the train started moving.

I looked around the compartment and nearly cried out in joy. Harry just happened to be sitting there. Though that joy died when I saw another Weasley sitting across from him. The boy who was covered in freckles hid his face with a long lanky arm. God he was almost as tall as his older brothers.

Matthew placed Alfred down and sat next to him pulling a book out of the bag he's been carrying around. Alfred huffed and refused to even look at him. I sighed and sat next to Harry but as far as the compartment would allow me to be.

"Er, hello. I'm Harry." Harry stuck his hand out. I rolled my eyes and shook it firmly.

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?" I asked, pretending to be star struck. Please I've met fae with more style then this kid, but it would look odd if I wasn't in awe.

Harry turned a brilliant red and nodded sheepishly. He turned away from to Alfred, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Hey you're that-" He started only to be interrupted when the twins nearly knocked the door down.

"Ron, we'll be down near the middle of the train. Lee's got a massive spider and we've got to check it out." Fred said with a grin before turning to Harry.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Fred Weasley this is my twin George. And that is our baby brother Ronnie." Fred said in a teasing tone pointing to Ron. Who turned an ugly shade of magenta.

"Go away." He muttered turning towards the window. George cleared his throat and stared at Alfred.

"Sorry bout running into you." He looked embarrassed about the whole thing. Guess I would be too. Alfred nodded waving him off. The two boys took their leave. Leaving us with Ron and Harry.

"Are you really the Harry Potter?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his seat. The only thing that crossed my mind about this boy was how rude he is.

Harry nodded, flipping his bangs off to show his scar. Alfred looked at the thing warily, did he feel something? I opened my mouth to ask but stopped. No need to alarm him, Albus said it was merely a thought. Nothing to worry about.

"I don't remember much though, mostly green lights." Harry replied to something Ron had asked. I shook my head and glanced over to Ron who was staring at Harry in amazement. Aw, look at his little man crush.

"So er, are your guys families all wizards?" Harry asked curiously. Leaning forward nervously.

"Me and Mattie's parents are dead. We live with Arthur's family who are wizards." Alfred answered with a smile. An odd look in his eyes.

"Oh... sorry." Harry said sheepishly. Alfred laughed and shook his head.

"That was horrible. It's fine. How about you Ron?" Alfred asked with a grin.

Ron's cheeks turned red and he sighed. "Yeah. I think mums got a second cousin who's a muggle, but we don't talk about him much." He replied, looking gloomy.

"I've got five brothers. It's a lot to live up to, and even if I do great no one cares much since they've already done it." Ron continued his tone gloomy and depressed.

I patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I've got two older brothers and five younger siblings." I said in comfort.

My siblings are rough and playful. I love them to death but we fight a lot, I sort of get where Ron is coming from. Though I guess my siblings must feel like towards me. I've always been on top. Always the favorite... I guess I never really thought about it that way. I don't really want to think about it that way.

"I always get hand me downs. I wanted an owl but we couldn't aff- I mean I got scabbers instead." Ron stopped as he realized he said too much. Harry looked at him with sympathy and started talking about his own adventures with the Dursleys. The more he spoke the angrier Alfred and I got. Even Matthew looked irritated.

"That's wrong. That's abuse. That's- that's inhumane!" Alfred yelled, his tone actually quite scary sounding. He's always been sensitive about child abuse though.

Harry shrugged, and tried to look indifferent. Though he seemed touched that someone cared about him enough to get angry.

"It's fine, they don't hit me much. Anyway how much magic do you guys know?" Harry asked avoiding the continuation of the subject. Clever, avoid talking about an issue with an upcoming event.

"If you're worried about being below average don't. Most wizards are muggle born." I replied, if his nervous twiddling gave it away I'd say he was nervous about being denied into Hogwarts.

Harry went to say more but there was a great clattering before the compartment door slid opened and smiling, dimpled woman said "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet clearly starving, while Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered something about bringing sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

I glanced at Alfred who was usually always ravenous to see if he wanted anything, but stopped when I saw his pale face.

"Alfred are you okay?" I asked softly. Alfred shrugged and closed his eyes. Chances are he has motion sickness. He got it a lot when he was younger, it left as he grew older though.

Matthew realized this as well and rubbed soothing circles on Alfred's back. I was about to stand and see if I could find some gum or something when Harry came back into the room with literally everything that was on that cart.

Ron stared at him and said in a joking tone, "Hungry, are you."

"Starving." Harry replied, taking a large bite out of what I'm pretty sure is a pumpkin pastry.

Alfred groaned and leaned against Matthew who sighed and patted his head. There's not much I can do to help so I turned my attention to Ron who had taken out an odd lumpy package and unwrapped it. Revealing four... sandwiches inside.

Pulling one apart he sighed and muttered, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding out a pastry. "Go on." Harry coaxed.

"You don't want one of these, it's all dry," Ron said his ears turning pink. "She hasn't much time, you know with the five us." He added quickly.

"Please. Come on, have a pastry." Harry insisted with a smile. It was clear to see he was excited about being able to share something. Ron grinned and took the pastry.

Both boys began eating through the food, the sandwiches long forgotten.

I stretched my arms upwards with a yawn. I'm glad I got the extra sleep earlier or I would have fallen asleep. Train rides have always made me sleeping, I personally found them soothing.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed! Pulling me from whatever sleep induced daze I had been in.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day." Ron chided, "He'll be back. Rats, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting.

Ron then stared at the pile of chocolate frogs waiting to be unwrapped. Harry waved his hand invitation and turned back to the photo in amazement. Ron was more amazed with the frogs and the fact that Harry hadn't know that photos move.

"You can enchant no-maj photos to do the same you know." Alfred said, his face finally a normal color. Maybe it was the purring cat that was currently sitting in his lap that did that. I heard that focusing on something can help with motion sickness. Not sure if it's true though.

Harry turned to him in surprise. "Really... what's a no-maj?"

Alfred sighed, "It's another term for a magicless person, I find it's less rude than muggle."

Harry nodded awkwardly before turning back to the cards covered in famous witches and wizards. After a moment he open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I gagged slightly remembering those.

"Careful with those. When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. Even disgusting ones. You might regular ones like chocolate or cherry, but then you can get sprouts or liver as well. My brother Alistair believes he had a piss flavored one. How he knows what that tastes like is beyond me." I warned smiling at the memory of Alistair trying them. It was quite humorous to be honest.

Alfred refuses to touch them despite never getting a bad one. He's like lord of the jelly beans.

Ron picked up a green one, sniffed at it before biting a bit of the corner off and promptly making a face.

"Blaaargh- see? Sprouts." He groaned taking a drink of water.

Harry smiled, his face lighting up. He gestured for me to try one which turned out to be ginger. We had quite a time eating the Every Flavor Beans, Matthew joining in after he realized he had nothing better to do. He had the guts to try an interesting green one which turned out to be lime.

Meanwhile the countryside flying past the window was becoming thicker, twisting rivers and dark green hills. Alfred would point out interesting looking animals which became more and more common the farther we traveled from london.

Just when Harry had taken a bite from a black bean there was a knock on the door, which slid open to reveal a round-faced boy. His robes were messy and his eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" He questioned hopefully. When we shook our heads he let out a wail. "I've lost him! He keeps running away from me."

"He'll show up." Alfred soothed smiling at the boy softly. The boy nodded sadly.

"Yes, well if you see him..." The boy trailed off miserably leaving the compartment.

"Don't see why he's so bothered, if I'd gotten a toad I'd lose it quick. Mind you, I've got scabbers so I can't talk." Ron said glancing at the rat which was sleeping on Ron's lap. He looked oddly familiar, though there a plenty of rats in the city.

Matthew frowned, "It doesn't matter what kind of pet you have Ron. It's the bond between you and the animal that matters." He chided knowingly. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes at that. Matthew's probably thinking of his polar bear Kuma-whatcha.

"Scabbers hear could've died and you wouldn't know the difference." Ron whined disgusted. "I tried turning him yellow to make him cooler but the spell didn't work. I'll show you look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk before pulling a very battered looking wand. That clearly wasn't his. It was chipped in places and something silvery was glinting near the end.

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. This time the round faced boy had brought a girl with him, who was already dressed in her new robes.

"Anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one." She said, her voice bossy. She was clearly a know it all. Tons of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth made her seem a bit prissy.

"We've already said we haven't." Ron grouched the girl seemed more interested in the wand that was still raised in the air.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see." She sat down next to me. Yes, please do. It's not like I was sitting here you awful child.

Ron looked rather taken back as well. "Er- alright then."

He cleared his throat and glared at the rat before waving his wand and saying, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." There was an awkward silence before Alfred and I snorted at the boys attempt at magic. Matthew gave him a sympathetic look. Who ever taught him that was clearly going for a good laugh. Anyone who knew the basics of magic would know that wasn't a real spell. I'm surprised Ron even knows how to hold his wand.

"Are you certain that's a real spell?" The girl asked before continuing, "Well it's not very good. I've tried a few simple spells for some practice. It's all worked for me. Nobody in my family has got magic so boy was I surprised when I got the letter. I was ever pleased of course. It's suppose to be the very best school of witchcraft." Alfred coughed at that but the girl kept up in her endless chatter.

"I've learned all out course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are you ?" She asked finishing her very speedy rant.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered. His face a bit annoyed, clearly he did not like this girl. Not that I was going that fond of her either.

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced.

"Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Modern Magical History. The rise and fall of the dark arts, and Great Wizarding event of the twentieth century." Hermione said grinning.

"Am I?" Harry asked, sounding dazed.

"I would have tried to find out everything about myself if I were you. Who are you three?" Hermione asked turning to me.

"Arthur Kirkland-" I started before realizing my mistake. If this girl did read the history books.

"Are you related to the great wizard Arthur Kirkland. The one who lead most of the rebellions against the dark lord and invented the Praesidium charms. I had no idea he had any heirs. I thought he was murdered by a death eater." Hermione asked in awe.

"Er, no relation. You're right, he was killed. I just happen to share the same name." I replied nervously. I'm sure no one took pictures of my days being active in the magical community. But if they did... well this could get complicated really quickly.

Hermione frowned in disappointment. Before turning to Alfred and Matthew.

"Matthew." Matthew said quietly, clearing not taking a liking to Hermione. She was too loud for him I suppose.

Alfred on the other hand seemed to adore her. Well they were both talkers, and know it alls. Not that I would ever say that to Alfred. Last time I tried to he literally dumped pudding on me. I'm not even sure where he got it from.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Yeah, I'm american. My parents died so I came to live with the Kirklands. I like your hair it's cute. You should put a clip in it though, it's covering up your eyes. What house do you think you're gonna get. I'm going to get Gryffindor. Since I'm the hero and all." Alfred responded happily.

Hermione thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not sure. I hope I get Gryffindor, since it's the house Dumbledore was in. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad. Oh! I'd better help Neville find his toad." She said standing quickly. Waving at Alfred before leaving.

"Whatever house she's in I hope I'm not." Ron muttered, shrinking away from Alfred's glare.

"I should say the same about with." Alfred said, clearly angry.

Harry wanting to change the subject turned to Ron. "What house were your brothers in?"

Ron sighed, "Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in slytherin." He said, gloom seeming to settle around him.

"That's the house you know who was in right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied, He flopped back into his seat, seeming depressed.

After that Harry decided to ask about Ron's brothers. Which turned into talk about the recent bank robbery which I switched to quidditch. Which reveal Harry knew nothing about it.

I was about to throw my own two cents in, when the compartment opened. Three boys entered each looking nastier than the last. Alfred's eyes narrowed at the lean, blonde one. Apparently they've met before.

The other two were extremely ugly. Both of them thickset and mean looking. Both with the same ugly squished face. Looks like their mum gave them too many sweets.

"Is it true. They're all saying that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" The boy asked, looking at Harry with interest.

"Yes." Harry replied warily, eyeing the other two boys. Which I realized were acting quite a bit like body guards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." The boy said offhandedly, noticing where Harry's gaze had been. "My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Bond. James Bond." Alfred muttered, trying not to laugh. Ron on the other hand had no problem snorting at Malfoy's ridiculous name.

"Think my name's funny. Weasley. No need to introduce yourself, my father has told me all about your financial issues. You'll soon find Potter that some wizarding families are better then others. I can help you there." Malfoy said cruelly. He than stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. The whole compartment froze waiting for him to make a choice.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He responded coolly. Malfoy didn't go red but his cheeks developed a pink tinge to them. I snorted trying to smother a laugh only to get a murderous glare from Malfoy.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice clearly irritated.

I gave him and his little buddies a wicked grin. "Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet a little bitch like you. But if you don't mind I'd rather you leave." I said my voice taking a more playful tone. Alfred giggled, for some reason he loves when I get sarcastic. Despite always telling me to be nicer.

Malfoy glared at me then Alfred. "What's so funny? Your friend here is about to regret his choice of words. He's going to end up like Potter's parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. If you hang around oafs like the Weasleys and that giant Hagrid it'll rub off on you.

Alfred shrugged, clearly amused with the fact an eleven year old was trying to threaten a country who was thousands of years old. Out of the corner of my view I saw Harry and Ron shoot up from their chairs, fists curled.

"Oh, you're going to fight us are you-" Malfoy started only to be interrupted by Matthew.

"I wouldn't suggest that. Despite being new me and my friends know quite a bit of magic. I mean Harry is the boy who lived after all. Do you really want to fight someone who defeated the dark lord." He said coolly, enjoying the torn look that Malfoy now wore.

"That's not possible, if any of you could use magic you would have done it by now. Besides, I doubt any of you could fend off my friends here-" Malfoy froze at my wand which was now pointed at his chest.

"You're bluffing." He said nervously.

"Touch any of my friends and I won't be." I said with a vicious grin.

Goyle cracked his knuckles and reached for a candy. I shrugged turning to him lifting my wand. When Goyle jumped backed screaming. Scabbers hanging from his finger.

I laughed along with everyone else. As he tried to rid his finger of the rat. Spinning round and round throwing much of the sweets onto the floor. Malfoy and Crabbe backed away in terror exiting the room as soon as Goyle managed to throw scabbers away.

Alfred saving the poor rat with a quick Aresto Momentum. Cushioning it's fall. Goyle ran after his friends whining about his finger. Either they left in fear of more rats hiding just waiting for bastards like them to eat. Or they heard the thud of footsteps that grew closer and closer.

Moments later Hermione appeared in the door and exclaimed. "What has been going on in here!" She began looking around the room at all the sweet on the floor and at Ron who was picking scabbers up by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out- nevermind he's gone back to sleep." Ron said to Harry in disbelief. If it wasn't for Alfred that rat wouldn't be feeling too well. They then started talking about Harry's first meeting with Malfoy.

Ron turned to Hermione who had taken to talking to Alfred about the events that had just transpired and asked "Can we help you with something?"

Hermione sniffed, "You'd better hurry up and put on your robes. We're nearly there. You're going to get in trouble before we even get there for fighting."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Scabbers been fighting not us. What are they going to do? Throw him in detention? Would you mind leaving so we can change?"

"I only came in here to warn you about changing. Not to mention everyone outside is running around behaving quite childishly. Not that you seem to be an exception. And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know that." She said rather stiffly. Ron glared at her as she left.

Everyone quickly changed into their robes and crammed their pockets with the leftover sweets. Alfred giggled over Harry and Ron's nervousness.

The train slowed to a stop, people pushed their way to the front to a tiny, dark platform where we followed the groundskeeper to some boats which glided to the entrance of a large ivy covered cave which lead to large oak doors. Some how along the way, Alfred fond Neville's toad which seemed to thrill the young boy.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes grinning. It'll be nice getting back to magic, and I get to be here with Alfred... and Matthew I suppose. Who is currently petting Alfred's cat who I had forgotten existed. The small cat gave me a knowing look. Weird.

The large wooden doors swung open revealing an old friend. Dressed in emerald- green robes stood Professor McGonagall.

 **Long ass train ride bruh. I chose this chapter to actually make long. Please kill me. I'm so sorry for this long ass boring chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews? I guess if you want reviews say sorry. Gosh guys. I feel bad for making you wait for this one. If you guys want to see more of someone's pov tell me.**

 _Alfred's Pov_

The old woman's stern face seem to scan everyone of the new students souls. She struck me as someone who you would not want to cross.

Hagrid smiled kindly at everyone before introducing the woman. "First years! This here be Professor McGonagall! Head of the Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher. An inspiring woman if I do say so myself."

A few of the students clapped. Arthur seemed less than please when he saw the woman and muttered something about cat's and knocking glasses over. I glanced down to the cat which was purring in my arms. I'm seventy percent sure I should've left her on the train but I didn't.

A few glances my direction led to her being carefully placed underneath my cloak. She seemed pleased to be there though so I guess she hopefully won't scratch.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said, her voice sounding as stern as she looked.

She pulled the door even farther opened and exposed the entrance hall which was larger than many houses I've ever seen. The stone walls torches were lit and a gigantic marble staircase faced us leading us to the above floors. At my slight inhale of surprise Arthur gave me a cocky look. I elbowed him before following the hoard of students shoes clacking on the flagged stone floor.

As we were walking I could hear the drone of voices coming from the walls. I guess the other students were already seated. Though given we haven't been sorted yet, it makes sense. Matthew shifted nervously next to me.

I rubbed his shoulder and gestured to the small bump on my chest that made it seem like I had boobs. I giggled slightly at that. Matthew gaped at my chest before a look of understanding crossed his face.

He meowed at me. Laughing when Liberty meowed back. Ignoring the shocked look from a few students, I mean I would of been surprised if someone's boobs meowed too, we walked forward into a small empty room off the side to the corridor.

Everyone shuffled in, closer then anyone felt comfortable with. Matthew poked me and gesture towards the cat.

"Let me hold her. You've had her long enough." He teased. I glared, before pulling her out of my robes and handing her to Matthew who cooed at her while she rubbed up against his face.

Matthew's such a girl. I poked his shoulder and was about to tell him that when the Professor cleared her voice some how catching the attention of all the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said her voice echoing slightly despite the room being small, "The state of term banquet will begin shortly, before that everyone will be sorted that way you may sit with your new house. The sorting is important given that your house will be a sort of family here at Hogwarts. You will have the same classes, sleep in the same dormitory, and spend your free time in your house's common room."

She gave each of us a hard look before continuing, "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and no house is greater than another. They each have produced it's own share of outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of every school year we have a house cup that is given to the house with the most points, it's a great honor and I do hope you all will be a credit towards your house."

I nudged Arthur and whispered, "Hey, did Dumbledore rig the hat so we'll be in the same house as Harry? It'd be kinda hard to do that if we're all separated."

Arthur froze before weakly shrugging. Professor McGonagall continued her speech.

"The sorting will take place in a few minutes, in front of the whole school. I'd suggest you'd smarten yourselves up for such an event. I will return when we are ready for you." Her eyes lingered on Neville and Ron, who both tried to fix themselves up.

Matthew tried to flatten my hair and groaned when nantucket kept shooting straight back up.

"Ugh, Alfie you could of at least tried to fix your hair on the train." Matthew groaned at me. I laughed and pointed to Harry.

"Hey, mine is better groomed then his." I teased giving Harry a playful wink.

His face blossomed in red as he tried to nervously flatten his hair. "How do they sort us into houses?" He asked, his tone sounding as if he was ready to die. What a nervous child. He reminds me of Matthew.

"Some sort of test. Fred said it hurts tons, but I think he was joking... I'm decently sure anyway." Ron added nervously.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and flicked some imaginary dust off of his sleeve. What a priss, thought at least he's not adding anything. He tends to come off rude and we're trying to befriend Harry. Not scare him off.

The room was pretty much silent other than Hermione who was whispering all the spells she learned and nervously trying to ask around which ones she'd need. Poor girl, Harry and Ron don't seem to like her much but she just seems like the kind of person who talks when she's nervous. Kinda like me. I really hope nobody finds me annoying or anything.

Arthur rubbed my arm, soothingly. "Don't worry about it love. Nothing's going to happen. You already know how this works so calm down." He rubbed my head smiling slightly before giving Matthew a look.

Matthew opened his mouth to say something but was stopped short by several screams.

"What the-" Harry began turning around. The rest of us following suit. Harry and Ron gasped as about twenty or so ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room past us.

My entire body froze up as my mouth opened in a silent scream. The others were to busy listening in on those evil fiends conversation to pay me any mind.

"My dear Friar, we've given Peeves more than enough chances. He gives us a bad name and- I say what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing ruff and tights glanced at his.

No body answered and Arthur suddenly seemed to remember me as I screamed loudly before falling backwards my legs suddenly deciding not to work. He caught me pulling me back up and nervously smiling at the Friar who floated up to us.

"Aw, new students. About to be sorted. It's alright darling, us ghosts can do no harm. You see to have a rather odd fear of us. Though I suppose with all those stories- oh here's Professor McGonagall. Hope I see some of you in Hufflepuff." The ghost then floated away cheerfully.

Arthur tugged on my arm giving me a look before a sharp voice grabbed our attention.

"Move along now. The sorting is about to start. Now form a line and follow me." She said, the students moved slowly walking as if they're legs were lead.

I weakly followed along, does nobody understand how scary ghosts are! You can even hit them. They just float around waiting to take your soul to hell. It's super creepy and I hate it alot!

We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of huge double doors into the great hall.

The great hall itself was just a beautiful as I remember. Thousands and thousands of candles that were floating around in the air lit the room, while four long tables were covered in glittering golden plates and goblets. Near the top of the room were the teachers sitting a yet another long table.

Professor McGonagall led us to this, we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, some looked at us with wide eyes, while the olders ones merely looked bored. Mostly Gryffindors seemed to be scouting for somebody. I'm going to assume that somebody is Harry.

Arthur pinched me, as I turned to pinch him he pointed upwards. Giving him a look that promised pain if there wasn't something interesting I looked up. I gasped at the stars that littered the ceiling, even seeing the moon.

I excitedly started pulling on Matthew's arm pointing to the ceiling. Harry also looked up but didn't see as interested.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside." Hermione whispered. I grinned at her.

"What's your favorite star. Mine's Sirius also known as the Dog Star or Sirius A, it's the brightest star in Earth's night sky. Only outshined by some planets. How cool is that! Then again Canopus and Arcturus are pretty cool too." I whispered in reply, probably getting a little to excited but it's space for goodness sake!

"Alfred hush, look she's placing down the hat now." Matthew hushed, pointing to Professor McGonagall who placed an old ratty hat down on a four legged stool.

Everyone in the great hall stared at it. Harry glanced at everyone for a second before averting his gaze back to the hat. I bit down on my hand to keep from laughing at Harry's face when the hat's brim suddenly opened up like a mouth and began to sing.

It's words echoed throughout the hall and everyone watched in silence. Almost everyone, Matthew kept nudging me and it took everything to not just hit him and call it good.

I turned glaring at him. "What?" I hissed, doesn't he know it's rude to talk when someone's singing.

Matthew looked at me sheepishly and whispered in reply, "Uh, Liberty ran off. I have no idea where she went."

I gaped at him. "W-what?!" I yelled or almost yelled for Matthew slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Hush. She's a cat, she's probably wondered off trying to find some mice. We'll find her later. I already know some of the best tracking spells if she doesn't turn up." He said, his voice still low. Arthur glanced at us for a second but when I shook my head at him he turned back to the hat who was finishing up his song.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid! Don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none. For I'm a thinking cap!" The hat finished his song causing the great hall to burst into applause. It bowed to the four tables before stiffing up looking like a regular old hat again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat," Ron whispered angrily, "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Harry smiled weakly at Ron. He seemed to be nervous about the hat.

I mean it's terrifying having to try it on in front of all these people after all. He's probably afraid of being rejected. Arthur seemed irritated, probably wanting everything to hurry along. He looks quite tired and I know Dumbledore wanted to see him after the banquet.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward catching everyone's attention, holding a long roll of paper. Or parchment. Whichever you prefer to call it.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said before clearing her throat and yelling, "Abbot, Hannah!"

A small pink faced girl, with blonde pigtails stumbled over to the chair put on the hat which slid down to her eyes and sat down. A moments pause before the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down with them. The fat ghost from before was cheering creepily with them. I shivered leaning towards Arthur who patted my back.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat once more, and Susan rushed over to sit by Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table second from the left clapped this time, some even standing to shake hands with Terry as he sat down.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Went to Ravenclaw as well, Arthur elbowed me when I snorted at her name though. Who has the last name Brocklehurst though?

Lavender Brown was next and happened to be the first Gryffindor, the table on the far left exploded with cheers. The twins were even catcalling, those two are weird.

After a few more students were sorted and Hermione was placed in Gryffindor much to Ron's chagrin when I was called up.

I walked up to the hat shyly, nervous about being placed in a different house then everyone else. Arthur smiled at me while Matthew looked just as nervous.

I sat on the stool and let the hat slide over my eyes.

"Hmmm. You were a Gryffindor once, per your request. You should of been a Hufflepuff, though I suppose that's changed now. You are much more confident than before. I'm surprised. It's easy to see you want to be in the same house as the others... how odd. It seems- nevermind that. Be careful America. I'd suggest being a bit more careful who you place your trust in." The hat muttered into my mind. I was about to ask what he meant when he yelled aloud.

"Gryffindor!" I glared at the hat, taking it off and walking over to the table sitting across from Hermione who high fived me. What did the hat mean though? He seemed to want to say more but stopped. Grrrr, this is annoying.

A bit later Arthur was called up, given his annoyed look it seems he has little patience left.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Harry and Ron's nervous smiles at him. He was probably the smoothest kid to walk out there. He sat on the stool, and glared at Professor McGonagall who seemed to hate him as much as he hated her, as he placed the hat on his head.

There was a silence and Arthur made a face before the yelled out "Gryffindor!"

My table screamed in excitement, while Arthur merely looked shocked before walking over to the table sliding next to me.

A few more students later and Malfoy was called up. Arthur snorted as the boy literally swaggered forward, and barely even placed the hat on his head when the thing screamed out slytherin. Malfoy walked to his table looking rather pleased with himself. Arthur muttered something about asshole's and looked like he wanted to go and trip Malfoy for making his house look bad.

Arthur was a slytherin himself, which makes sense given he was a cunning empire. He still is rather clever and sort of violent. Especially when he's around France, which I find hilarious. I'm surprised the hat sorted him here. Though I'm sure he asked, seems like he's regretting that wish already looking annoyed at the screams our table let out as each new Gryffindor was introduced.

I boredly played with a piece of string from my shoe while waiting for Harry or Matthew to be called. Arthur kept glaring at me and telling me to pay attention for a bit but after a while he got bored too and took my string.

We both wrestled over the string. I pulled his hair while he kept it to far for me to grab without alerting anyone. I was about to scream when Harry was called.

We both sat up, and Arthur handed me back my string while silently praying that he didn't ask to be in Gryffindor for no reason.

Harry nervously walked up to the seat while whispers echoed throughout the hall.

"Did she Potter?"

"Potter, as in the Harry Potter?"

"The one who lived?"

"Killed you know who."

"My father said it was a fluke."

"There's no way."

"I thought he died?"

Harry's face slowly turned red. The whispers growing faster and louder.

Everyone who in the room craned their necks to try and get a better view of the poor boy. I winced in sympathy. Reminds me when I first won my independence. Everyone wanted to know about me, wondering how I defeated the great british empire. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Harry let the hat fall over his eyes. A loud silence fell, every house wondering if they would have the privilege of having the boy who lived in their house. It became uncomfortable as silence sat longer and longer.

No one wanted to have patience, a fell boys muttered something about the hat being broken. Harry's fingers wrapped around the stool nervously. Just as everyone was nearly dying with anticipation, even Arthur who was nervous about having of choosen the wrong house that hat suddenly sprang to life and yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table screamed their cheers a few others groaning in loss, hoping that their house might of been better off with Harry in it.

Harry numbly walked over to the table and slid next to Arthur who awkwardly patted his arm before turning red and looking away. Harry looked at him oddly before sighing and looking to the hat where the only two people left to be sorted where Matthew and Ron.

Ron who was turning a nasty green color was up first, walking slowly over to the hat he plopped it on his head waiting for a moment before the hat confirmed what everyone had been thinking. Some in hope others in dread.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron ran up to Harry still slightly pale and collapsed next to him. Hermione smiled at Ron who didn't return the gesture.

I patted her leg with a smile, damn Ron is kind of jerk. Then again he's an eleven year old boy.

Last up was Matthew who despite looking terrified didn't trip once. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. A moment paused before the hat once again yelled Gryffindor.

Matthew grinned at me running up to the table and sitting next to me. I nudged his hair and gave him a dopy grin. He snorted and pointed to Dumbledore who had risen from his chair.

Arthur groaned and slammed his eyes shut.

Dumbledore beamed at us, his arms opened wide as if nothing in the world please him more then to see all of his students before him once more.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, before we begin I would like to say a few words those words are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He announced before sitting down while the students clapped and whistled.

Harry turned to a clapping Percy and asked "Is Dumbledore... mad?"

Percy grinned, "He's a genius but yes he's a bit mad. Want some potatoes?" He question gesturing to the food that had just filled the previously empty plates.

Harry practically drooled at the food and wasted no time digging in. He's probably never had this much food given the fact that I doubt the Dursleys fed him properly. He's so skinny!

I heard Harry begin to talk to someone but when I went to look Arthur laughed awkwardly and shoved food on my plate and told me to eat. I gave him a look.

"I can get my own food thank you very much. Who's Harry talking to?" I went to look past Arthur who off handedly said, "Guess you didn't notice they had mints."

I froze looking back a the plate and grinning. "Don't think I'm not going to hurt you for being pushy but I'm grateful you were smart enough to grab mints." I retorted. Arthur sighed in relief at me being distracted. Maybe Harry was talking to an adult Arthur didn't want me meeting or something.

I grabbed some potatoes still sucking on my mint and was busy creating a potato fortress when I heard some one.

"How can you be nearly headless?" A boy who I believe was named Seamus or something yelled.

I turned to him and watched in horror as a ghost from earlier grabbed his head his head and pulled it off, it seemed like someone had tried to behead him and failed horribly.

Matthew slammed his hand over my mouth as I screamed, everyone turned towards us and Matthew laughed awkwardly while Arthur kept gesturing for the ghost to put his head back on.

After the ghost slid his head back on and continued his conversation with Harry I managed to calm down enough until that boy started talking again.

"Fraid of ghosts are ya?" Seamus asked with a teasing grin. Arthur glared straightening up slightly as if to threaten the kid.

I felt my face grow hot but I nodded. There's no point in lying. "Y-yeah. But I'm the hero so I get one thing to be afraid of and that one thing happens to be ghosts."

Seamus shrugged. "Not gonna lie. When I was a boy it was just as bad, wasn't till my mum told me how ghosts stay awake and watch over ye while you sleep to ward off evil beings. Helped a lot. Plus these Hogwarts ghost are all safe." He said with a grin.

Maybe he's right, Hogwarts wouldn't let dangerous ghosts live here. I calmed down and turned back to the food which had turned into desert. I grabbed a tart and started eating while listening to the new turn the conversation took.

"I'm half and half," Seamus said. "Me dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him about her being a witch till after the wedding. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Everyone laughed, while Matthew looked concerned over the mental health of his father.

"What about you Neville?" Ron asked with a grin, nudging Neville whose ears turned pink at the attention.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch." He replied shortly but continued after seeing everyone's disinterested looks.

"But the family thought I was all muggle for ages. My great uncle Algie kept trying to surprise some magic out of me. Almost drowned once, nothing happened until I was about eight though. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner one day and was hanging me out of the window by my ankles when my great aunt offered him some pie and he accidently let go. I bounced out to the garden and onto to the street. Everyone was so happy though. Gran was crying. Everyone was surprised when I got in. No one thought I had enough magic. Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

While they were talking about how messed up Neville's great uncle was Percy and Hermione were talking about classes. I turned to them slightly more interested in the subject.

"I do hope they start right away. I'm particularly interested in transfiguration you know turning something into something else. Though I've heard it was extremely difficult." Hermione said excitedly.

Percy smiled, "Yes, but you'll be starting with small things. Like turning matches into needles." He replied, he seemed eager to be explaining things. Poor guy is the prefect of the Gryffindor house, he probably gets everyone on his case about how to hide explosives.

Arthur and Harry both yawned, Arthur blinking sleepily. I turned to him when there was a sudden sharp pain in my head.

Apparently Harry felt it too because we both cried out at the same time. "Ouch!"

Arthur turned to me alarmed while Percy went to check on Harry.

"Something wrong love?" Arthur asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, dude. My head just hurts I guess. Too bad we don't have any advil." I replied with a smile.

Arthur nodded before snapping his fingers. "Go to the nurse-"

"No way am I letting someone use magic on me other then you." I whispered nudging him with a wink.

He turned bright red and muttered about how he hates Dumbledore or something. I grinned turning to the teachers as Dumbledore stood. The deserts vanishing which I was grateful for. I was actually feeling kind of sick. Still not going to the nurse though.

"Ahem- now just a few more words since we are all fed and full. I have a few start of terms announcements to give out. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden from all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore gave a quick smile in the twins direction before continuing.

"I have also been asked to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridor between classes. Quidditch trials will begin the second week of term. Contact Ms. Hooch if you wish to play for your house. And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to all those you do not wish to die a very painful, horrible, and gruesome death. And now before we leave let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore exclaimed, Arthur eyes were closed and he seemed to be ready to pass out.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long ribbon slivered out, wrapping itself into words.

"Pick your favorite tune and sing along!" He exclaimed. Arthur seemed to wake up at this, he paled and slammed his hands over his ears. I gave him an amused look before realizing why he'd covered his ears.

The school bellowed out lyrics all off tune and horrible sounding. Matthew paled at the Weasley twins who were singing a funeral march then to Seamus who was singing in some sort of irish jig.

I groaned and buried my face in Arthur's robe. Poor single Matthew had no one to hide under so he simply had to groan and cover his ears.

After the hell song was finished, well more like after Fred and George were finished. Dumbledore even going to extra mile to conduct their last few lines. Everyone burst into applause. Dumbledore clearly being the happiest.

He wiped away a few stray tears and said in a gleeful tone, "Ah, music. A magic far beyond any we teach here. And now bedtime! Off you trot."

As soon as he said this everyone stood most sleepily and began following the prefects out to the corridor. After winding staircases and hidden doors we halted in front of a pile of bundling sticks.

Percy gave the sticks an annoyed look. "This is peeves, the school-." The last bit was muffled for both Arthur and Matthew had slammed their hands over my ears. Which was actually kind of painful.

"What?" I asked. "What's a peeves."

Arthur shrugged, "Er... he's a kind of sprite. An imp if you will. Not a poltergeist I promise." He replied. Matthew jabbed him in the side and Arthur turned to hit him only stopping when there was a loud pop and a little man appear in the air.

If it wasn't for Arthur explaining this wasn't a ghost I'd be freaking out right now. Good thing it isn't though!

"Oooooooh. Ickle firsties." Peeves said with a wicked grin. He went to fly towards us but froze when he saw Arthur.

"Nooooooo! I h-had no idea you were back Master Kirkland!" Peeves yelled, and if possible paled. He flew off but not before dropping the sticks which were going to drop on Neville's head but I pulled him out of the way.

Everyone started muttering about who Master Kirkland was and Arthur kept trying to hide. Even Percy was looking around. Probably for a creepy ghost.

I tugged on Arthur's sleeve and gave him a questioning look. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Tell you later."

I nodded and started forward as everyone began to move again. We finished our walk down the corridor and stopped at a picture of an elegant... fat lady. She started moving which caused quite a few to gasp. I've seen enough old photos of Arthur to be used to this.

"Password?" She asked yawning, looking quite bored. Though I suppose if I was a painting I'd be bored too.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said clearly, making sure we all heard him. The painting swung open revealing a hole in the wall. Everyone poured in, Matthew had to help me up. I swear to god if I don't get a growth spurt soon I'm going to murder someone.

Everyone looked around the Gryffindor common room while Percy pointed the girls to a staircase. Hermione turned red when she realized I wasn't going with her.

"I thought you- I guess it makes sense. Given your name is Alfred. Though you and Matthew look quite girlish." She giggled before running to catch up with the others.

Percy led the boys up a spiral staircase which led to our beds, the trunks Dumbledore selected for us already there. Along with everyone else's stuff.

Ron and Harry shared a bunk bed, so did Matthew and Seamus. The last beds were for me and Arthur.

I poked Arthur in the shoulder and whispered. "Guess you're sleeping by yourself tonight."

Arthur glared but was too sleepy to say anything. He fumbled over to the bed and changed along with everyone else. He didn't seem to care that Dumbledore wanted to see him, but that's Arthur I guess.

I fumbled around before lying down, trying not to think about the throbbing in my head. I want to know what the hat meant by not trusting others, and why my head hurt so suddenly. I wanted to know why Dumbledore seems so concerned about Harry's safety and about what's on that third corridor. Ugh! I hate being out of the loop. I'm also interested about Peeves and why he called Arthur 'master'.

I shifted again, ignoring Ron's snores. Or trying to anyway. Dang that boy is loud, I groaned loudly. Which caught Matthew's attention.

"Go to sleep. Or do you need Arthur to do that." He teased before flipping back around and falling asleep.

I tried to explode his head but failed so I stopped fidgeting so I could fall asleep. Needless to say I do not sleep very well.

 **DOOOOOONE BOOOY! This took forever man. It's long like the last one though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one took longer.**

 _Matthew's Pov_

"It seems that Potter is getting an awful lot of attention." Arthur muttered next to me, frowning a bit.

Alfred nodded, looking oddly alert at the moment. He seemed off last night, though I suppose he isn't exactly fond of magic given his past. I'm surprised that he wanted to help at all. Probably that silly hero thing of his.

"My name is Harry." Harry said with a grin, he looked nervous but I'm pretty sure he's just happy about being away from the Dursleys. I would be too.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yes, but it's also Potter. Though technically it would be Dursley so if you'd rather I call you that..." Arthur trailed off giving Harry a rather mean looking smirk.

Harry shook his head furiously. "No, I swear if you ever call me that. I'll say that the great Potter declares Arthur Kirkland a dead man." Harry laughed, while Ron elbowed him in the side.

"Oi, I wouldn't recommend that. It might actually work." Ron warned, he was smiling but it was clear to see his warning was sincere.

Harry paled slightly. "I hadn't thought about that." He whispered looking at all the students who were whispering as we walked past.

Which was awfully distracting, people would even double back to get another look at him. England was doing an excellent job of scaring people off with his grumpy attitude and evil look. It was funny to see a grouchy eleven year old stalking along with Alfred. Not much has changed with their personalities.

Alfred groaned pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to him to see what he was going to whine about and promptly joined in his groaning. More stairs.

According to Arthur there's one hundred and forty two staircases in Hogwarts. That are recorded anyway. They were all ridiculous, some even changing where they lead depending on the days, others with vanishing steps that Alfred keeps forgetting to jump and has to be grabbed by Arthur to avoid a rather nasty fall.

Not only are there ridiculous stairs but even the doors have minds of their own. Some you have to tickle and others are literally just walls pretending to be doors. Arthur thinks it's 'magical' I find it annoying. Though the ghosts beat every other ridiculous thing in the school.

It's bad enough that they don't even alert you when they enter a room, but they are quite prone to floating right through you. Which honestly feels like a bucket of ice cold water. Not to mention Alfred keeps fainting, though he stopped screaming around them as long as he's not alone with them. Peeves is just rude though, I feel bad for the others who don't have Arthur with them. For some reason the poltergeist is terrified of him, so he leaves us alone for the most part. He's always trying to get Alfred alone though once he figured out about him being afraid of ghosts and all. Alfred still thinks he's a sprite or something.

Other than the ghosts Argus Flinch is the only other problem. I know he's been informed that Arthur and I have special privileges, but he seems to want to know why. He keeps sending his cat after us, Liberty hates her though so it's funny to see those two fighting. Oh, when I say just me and Arthur are allowed free roam of the castle I'm not leaving out Alfred accidently. For some reason Arthur doesn't want Alfred running about the castle without one of us with him. I have a feeling he's hiding something but so far he's kept it quiet. I'm pretty sure that Alfred thinks we're going to be treated like regular students so that should keep him from throwing a fit. I do feel bad about keeping him in the dark though.

Other than that Hogwarts seemed fine, mostly relearning things we already know though. Which is quite boring, the only class I really cared for while I was in Hogwarts was Herbology. I'm quite fond of the new witch that was teaching, Professor Sprout.

It was currently Friday which means that the stair to the left of the restrooms leads to the opposite side of the corridor then usual. Oh, Harry and Ron finally managed to make it to the Great hall without getting lost.

We were all currently sitting and eating a bit of breakfast, I was trying to ignore Alfred's giggles as Arthur whispered something to him. Taking a rather aggressive bite out of my cereal I turned to Ron and Harry who were talking about classes.

"What have we got today?" Harry questioned, eating his porridge before making a face and adding more sugar.

"Double Potions with the slytherins." Ron replied, "Snape's the teacher and head of the slytherin house, heard he favors them. Hopefully not but we'll find out pretty soon." He continued, before biting down on his toast.

I bit my lip, pushing away my cereal and muttered, "Wish McGonagall favored us." While thinking of the pile of homework she'd given out.

Harry and Ron laughed, before glancing up to ceiling as the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls swooped in, most dropping things and leaving a few landing on their owners. I felt bad for Harry would always looked slightly put out as he never gets anything. Though I suppose he's used to it.

Yet today Hedwig dropped something and stole some of Harry's toast. Harry ripped into the letter but I couldn't be bothered to peer over him like Ron. I myself turned to Arthur or where he was.

He had disappeared along with Alfred. I mentally panicked and went to stand but paused when I realized Dumbledore had summoned both of them yesterday to talk about meeting him this morning. He wanted me to tail Harry though. I wasn't to worried about being lied to since it's easy to tell when Alfred is lying. Or it is to me anyway. He's actually a pretty decent liar, it took me awhile to find a pattern with his lies, he always bites his lip and tries to hide his hands. He only does it when he's lying to me though. Arthur said he had his own different way to get Alfred to tell the truth but I'm not entirely sure if he was just being lewd or if he's actually telling the truth. It better not be the latter.

I sighed and layed my head on the table. Than Ron grabbed my arm and panicked about us being late to the Potions lesson. Harry and I ran after him, I'm nervous to meet this Professor. Arthur said to watch him while Harry was around. Something about him having a grudge against the Potters.

Guess he was right because it was clear as day to seem Snape hated Harry as soon as we entered the class. Which was a dungeon by the way, like it doesn't get creepier than that.

Snape gave Harry a dirty look, and started roll call soon after pausing at Harry's name his cold black eyes flashing.

"Ah, yes." he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new 'celebrity'."

Draco and his friends twiddle dumb and dumber sniggered behind their hands. I gave them a look and turned back to Snape to muttered a here as he called my name.

Though apparently that wasn't enough because he stared at me for a moment before saying, "Aren't you with Ar- Kirkland?" He asked.

I nodded mutely, for a split second I swear I say Snape smile. Which is impossible... I think. He is as Alfred would say, "A natural villain who needs to be defeated."

Though what ever thought he had that moment disappeared, "You are here to learn the subtle science and craft of potion making." He started, his voice barely above a whispered yet I doubt anyone couldn't here him.

He had that nifty talent of keeping a room silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death. If you aren't as mentally dim witted as the dunderheads I usually have to teach." He ranted softly, pausing only when the door slammed open and Alfred ran into the room with Arthur calmly trailing behind him. Handing Snape a teacher's pass.

Everyone stared as Alfred tripped over his robes almost falling to the floor if it weren't for the fact that Arthur caught his arm. Alfred sneezed giving the room a once over before plopping down next to me while Arthur slid next to Malfoy who gave him a shocked look.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What? The seats empty or did one of your friends need and extra stool?" He teased with a wicked grin.

Malfoy glared at him, his ears turning pink. It seems that everyone was too afraid to sit next to him and his goons so they had a whole row to themselves. Alfred slid next to after hugging Arthur tightly. He was clearly irritated with me not saving them both a seat but what was I supposed to do, tell Neville to bug off. That's not very nice.

Snape shook his head after his odd lingering stare at Arthur. He turned to Harry, ignoring Hermione who was on the edge of her seat desperate to prove she wasn't stupid.

"Potter!" He yelled suddenly, everyone jerking in surprise excluding Arthur who was messing with his shoe clearly bored. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Ron who shrugged. He glanced at me and I tempted to tell him but I doubt that would actually help, Snape seemed to be eager to embarrass Harry.

"I- I don't know sir." Harry replied nervously.

Snape's lips curled up into an ugly sneer, as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Clearly fame isn't everything Potter." He said cruelly. He ignored Hermione who's hand was high in the air.

"Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione once again had her hand stretched as high as it could reach without her leaving her seat. Harry didn't even seem to know what a bezoar was. He seemed to busy ignoring Malfoy and his little gangs echoing giggles.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but stopped hissing in pain as Arthur slammed his foot into his leg. Malfoy went to hit him but stopped at Arthur's glare.

"I don't know sir." Harry replied trying to stay calm.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book up before coming eh, Potter?" Snape said cruely. Alfred stood up but was quickly forced down by me I patted his back and gesture to Arthur who I hope is going to do something. I wasn't sure if he was but Alfred seemed to be reassured by it.

Snape cleared his throat still ignoring Hermione and began to ask another question, "Potter-"

Arthur coughed grabbing Snape's attention. "Ah... sir. I believe you have other students in the class other than Potter. For example Ms. Granger seems rather eager to answer." He drawled his voice bored but given the glint of amusement in his eyes I'm going to guess he was waiting for this.

Snape looked irritated, "I was merely-" He started before Arthur interrupted him.

"Bullying a child. How immature Severus, I thought you of all people would despise bullies." Arthur teased, giving Snape a small grin.

Snape seemed close to yelling before calming down. "I suppose you disagree with my teaching methods... Kirkland. Perhaps you'd rather teach?" Snape asked calmly, though his eyes still held anger.

Arthur shrugged, "No, go ahead. Potions is by far my least favorite class. Even more so now that it's being taught by a prick." He replied before continuing to mess with his shoe.

The class had gasped at Arthur's clear disrespect and turned to Snape in apprehension.

"I expect to see you for detention Kirkland." Snape said in a hard voice.

Arthur looked up at Snape with a grin, "It's a date then. Now if you wouldn't mind Alfred is rather fond of this class so please begin rambling about your potion porn."

Snape looked like he wanted to fight but stopped. He managed to get everyone into pairs and had us starting a potion to cure boils. I was paired with Alfred who seemed excited to do potions. I remember he used to make luck potions and pour them into cups pretending it was some kind of drink and handed them around back when we lived in salem. It was cute... well until the- I shook my head focusing on crushing snake fangs.

Snape swept around the room watching everyone closely, his steps sharp and irritated. He seemed dead set on criticizing everyone other then Malfoy, excluding me, Arthur, and Alfred of course. He just stayed away from us in general. Though he continuously praised him, he was just telling us to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stirred his horned slugs when a loud hissing filled the room, along with clouds of acid green smoke.

Alfred screamed falling backwards as Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and the potion was seeping across the floor burning shoes. Alfred's had was red clearly burned. My shoes were ruined and my feet stung from the burn, at least it was just a burn, Neville had been covered in the potion before it heated up therefore he now was covered in angry red boils which popped up all over his body.

He was moaning in pain rubbing the sore spots all over his body, Alfred leaned over to help but was shoved over by Snape who had rushed over. A flick of his wand caused the potion to clear away.

"Idiot boy," He snarled, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? You're lucky that it was still warm otherwise these would be burns. Take him to the hospital wing." Snape griped at Seamus. Who shot forward and lugged Neville out of the dungeon.

"You Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills. Point from Gryffindor, you thought it'd make you look better didn't you." Snape growled. Harry went to argue but was stopped by a well placed kick from Ron.

"Don't test him. I heard he can be much nastier. I'm surprised Arthur wasn't turned into a toad or something." Ron muttered.

I sighed glancing over to Alfred who was getting his hand fixed by Snape. I'm not sure if Snape knows about us, but I'm pretty certain he does. Or else he would have sent Alfred with Neville and Seamus. I kept my mouth about being burned and I could already feel it healing.

After this there was simply an hour or so of everyone finishing up their potions before we left. Alfred seemed pleased with ours and Snape had no comment so I doubt we made any mistakes.

As we made our way out of the dungeons Harry decided to invite us to visit Hagrid. Arthur winced at his name so I assume he knows this boy as well. Hopefully not in a bad way. The giant seemed kind enough.

We trotted down the hill to his cottage, well Alfred rolled. He tripped at the top and the hill and tumbled down it. I ran after him trying not to laugh as Arthur yelled at him to stop.

Alfred was of course fine and waiting for us down by the shack. Which had a crossbow and pair of galoshes outside. Alfred went to mess with the crossbow only stopping when I grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so. With your luck you'll set it off and kill someone... or yourself." I laughed teasingly. Alfred huffed, cheeks turning pink.

"I would not. That gun thing only happened once and it was Feli's fault not mine. He was the one that suggested- oh..." Alfred trailed off as he realized no one was listening to him. He huffed and stomped his foot before following us as Harry knocked sharply on the door.

A moment later there was booming barking and the sound of multiple objects being knocked over. Hagrid seemed to be wrestling something.

"Back, get back Fang!" Hagrid's gruffly voice was heard through the door before it swung open and Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared.

A black boarhound shot out of the shack and slammed into Arthur who screamed, as the thing sat on his chest licking his face.

Alfred bursted out laughing falling to the ground in a fit of giggles, while Hagrid ran foward pulling the dog off of Arthur. Who was gagging wiping his face with his robes which just made those as wet as his face.

Ron joined Alfred on the ground laughing, his face turning pink. Arthur grumpily rose from the ground and gave the two a well earned glare before raising his wand and muttering a quick tergeo spell to rid himself of the slobber.

He stomped over to Alfred and Ron giving them an angry eleven year old glare.

"Dammit you two, get off the ground!" He yelled, turning away from Alfred's puppy dog eyes.

"But it was funny Artie! You know it's like that- OH! Hey Mr. Hagrid I forgot you existed for a moment there." Alfred laughed standing up, and grabbing Ron's arm jerking him upwards.

Ron shot forwards, towards me. I yelped as he slammed into me. Falling backwards I grabbed Harry's arm trying to keep my balance and only ended up dragging him down with me. He screeched as he fell onto Ron who fell on me.

We landed on the ground all pausing for a second. I tried sitting up but Ron and Harry were still on me. I groaned and whipped around at the sound of laughter.

Arthur and Alfred were holding onto each other, both bright red from laughter. Alfred kept trying to same something but would burst into a fit of giggles each time he tried. Arthur was probably laughing at Alfred's laugh, which was very contagious. So contagious that Ron and Harry, along with Hagrid started laughing. Both of the younger boys got off of me and stood up.

"Ha, ha." I stated sarcastically, "Very funny. I'm glad to see my pain amuses you guys." Despite trying to remain serious I smiled.

Hagrid grinned and clapped his hands together. "Alright then why don't you all join me for some tea and rock cakes." He said leading the five of us into his rather small hut.

It wasn't as nasty as I would expect, in fact the hut was quite homey. Animal skin was pretty much everywhere and there was a creaky bed near the fire, along with a small table and a few stools.

I walked over to one of the stools sitting in between Harry and Ron. Arthur shrugged and sat down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Yelping when Alfred sat in his lap with a grin.

"Get off!" He exclaimed, playfully wrestling with Alfred who was laughing and teasing about his eyebrows. I swear it's the only insult other than gramps that Alfred uses.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the rock 'cakes' that Hagrid had set out for us. Both Harry and Ron seemed hungry so they each picked one up and bit into it. Given that they both winced, I'm going to assume these things are more rock than cake.

"So how are ye taking Hogwarts Harry? It better than those muggles am I right." Hagrid let out a rumbling laugh.

Rolling my eyes I turned to the tea and picked it up cautiously. After taking a sip I deemed it safe enough to enjoy without... well without dying. Alfred on the other hand seemed to be muttering something about how all british people suck at cooking, even Arthur seemed to scared to try the cakes. Harry and Ron were at least trying to pretend that they enjoyed them, slipping the cakes into their pockets as Hagrid talked.

After a bit of mindless talking, Harry suddenly exclaimed, "Hagrid! That Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might've even happened while we were there!" Harry turned to Hagrid who glanced away.

Clearing he isn't much good keeping secrets because it made it clear he had one. I could almost feel the curiosity sparking in Alfred as he leaned forward, hoping Hagrid would talk.

The only response Hagrid had was a grunt and shoving another rock... I mean cake. Harry looked at the paper, which is where he most likely found this information again.

A bit later we trailed off back to the castle for dinner, though Alfred didn't look to hungry having tried one of those rock cakes.

"You idiot they are clearly inedible why did you eat it?" Arthur said, pulling Alfred's ear.

Alfred whined, "I don't know! It looked like your cooking so I thought I could handle it!"

Arthur turned pink, and slapped Alfred upside the head, Alfred laughed and ran forward. Arthur yelled and chased after him. I sighed rolling my eyes, and Arthur always says Alfred is immature. Like he isn't as well, he just hides it better.

 **Done. It's not as long as the other two but still pretty long I think. So sorry that this took so long to get out. I know it's ridiculous. I swear I'm not going to disappear for months again, I've got a plot already set out but I really could use some random ideas if anyone has any.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My hands been fricked up, still is but the doctor said I can use it to type. T-T so here's an update. Thanks for the ideas though guys, I'll totally use them!**

 **Personal thanks to anthony111 for sticking with the story and giving me some pretty wicked ideas.**

 _Alfred's Pov_

"Typical." Harry muttered darkly, glaring at the poster which had been set up last night. It stated that broom flying lessons would start soon, and listed what house we would be sharing the lesson with, which happened to be slytherin.

I personally don't mind them, it's like people are trying to make a whole house seem evil when most of them are literally a bunch of eleven year olds. It's actually pretty silly, but I digress. Harry seems to hate Malfoy most of all. In fact I had no idea eleven year olds had so much hatred in them.

Arthur kicked my shin directing my attention back to the chess game that we decided to play, well we were playing last night but I fell asleep. Which by the way Arthur has refused to drop that fact.

I gave him a solid glare before looking at the board only half paying attention to Harry's conversation. "Rook to A4." The piece jumped along only stopping to slice down one of Arthur's pieces. He groaned and waved me off staring at the board with a grumpy expression.

"Give me a second..." He muttered looking over the board. I shrugged and turned back to Harry who was not surprisingly still ranting over Malfoy and the other slytherins.

It's almost funny to see the two walk down the hallway and glare at each other. Malfoy was certainly a jerk, he was always teasing and bragging. Drawing on and on about how amazing he was. But I mean he's eleven, most of these kids act like this because that's what they were taught. I believe it's kind of unfair to start hating someone before they're 25, which is around the time most people's frontal cortex is developed. So if Malfoy is still a butthole when he's an adult then I will find it completely fair to knock his lights out.

"Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy. How fantastic is this." Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead. Matthew gave him a soft pat on the back before turning back to his book, which was the interesting, thrilling... a Hogwarts History. I nearly gagged at how boring it was while I was reading it.

Harry sighed dramatically and gave me a pitiful look. Arthur rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, probably to small something mean and sarcastic. I elbowed him and laughed loudly covering his groans of pain.

"Chill out dude. It's not like Malfoy is some old guy trying to rule the world. He's just a bratty eleven year old, chances are he'll grow out of it." I joked, looking back to the board.

Ron yawned, stretching his arms up before saying, "You don't know that. You might be the best flyer out there. I know Malfoy's always talking about flying and stuff but I bet that it's just that, all talk." He patted Harry's back roughly before trying to peek at Matthew's work, probably hoping to get a few more notes in.

Matthew simply glared and shifted his stuff to better hide it from Ron's view. Arthur who had already made his move snorted at Ron's clearly desperate attempt before pointing to the board.

I was about to make a move when Hermione walked over to us and insisted we get head down to the great hall. Everyone groaned but quickly filed out after her.

It only took a moment for us to find seats and settle down. I was sitting between Hermione and Arthur. Which I would have been fine with if it wasn't for the fact Hermione simply wouldn't shut up about tips on broom riding that she had read about.

Hermione is a fantastic girl, she's extremely smart and seems like the person that you'd want on your team. I'm really the only one who talks with her though, she seems to annoy the others for some reason... actually it's most likely because she talks a lot. I'd say more than me but I'm pretty sure that's impossible.

"Anyway, apparently brooms can feel fear. Almost like they're alive, but maybe they are? I mean it says here that each broom has a personality almost- oh here's the mail." Hermione stopped her rant when hundreds of owls swooped in the room.

Harry looked away and yet again I felt bad for the guy. He hasn't got any family... that's worth mentioning anyway. I sighed and stared away from the owls to Arthur who was poking Matthew's arm and looking away so Matthew wouldn't know it was him.

I looked at my cereal and yes, out of all the amazing food here I wanted a bowl of rice crispies. Everyone else was having toast for some reason. How could they ignore the blessed cereal of rice krispies. I hummed taking a bite of my food before turning to Neville who was holding a weird glass marble thingy.

The thing kinda looked like it had smoke in it, nevermind I think it does. Neville seemed excited about it, showing it around happily.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained, "Gran knows I forget things alot, and this thing tells you when you've forgotten something. Look you hold it like this and if it turns red- oh..." He looked down in shame his ears turning red as the ball suddenly switched to a scarlet color.

Neville looked down trying to remember, while Arthur ducked away from Matthew who had apparently realized he was the one poking him. I grinned and turned to them when Malfoy suddenly who had snuck up behind us, snatched Neville's marble thingy.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, I went to stand but Arthur's hand shot out and yanked me down.

I glared at him, "What was that for-" He pointed to Mcgonagall who had appeared in a flash. Arthur gave me a cocky look.

"I think you'd rather stay out of trouble. Minerva can spot trouble quicker than anyone else in this school. If you want to pick a fight do it after hours." He dropped my hand and turned back to try and attempt his odd poking Matthew game. Which Matthew clearly seemed tired of.

I rolled my eyes and watched Malfoy slink away with his overly large body guards. It's so boring here, I was kinda hoping that something would happen... not that I want to hit anyone! I guess I have those flying lessons to look forward too. Speaking of which.

"Hey Mattie, do you even like flying? Didn't you fall that one time and land in the-" I started but Matthew jumped forward and slammed his hand over my mouth.

His face was bright red but I wasn't sure if it was an angry red or a flustered one. Probably both if I'm being honest.

"Shut up... Allie." He teased glaring at me. I licked his hand and grin as he pulled away in disgust, muttering ew.

"Don't call me that." I said, kicking what I thought was his leg but actually turned out to be Arthur's leg, so he started glaring at me.

"What was that for... Allie." He hissed with a wicked grin. I gawked at him and nearly smacked Harry who snorted at this whole situation like it was funny. This is clearly an attack on my honor therefore any humor is lost.

I went to say something but was stopped at Ron's sudden exclamation that we were late for class. We all stood up and walked towards charms. I bet those two think this is over but it's not. I just gotta find something to torment them on. Maybe I'll call Mattie, Maddie... no it sounds to similar. Dang it!

 **Omigosh shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. But I really wanted to get this out to prove I AM ALIVE! The next chapter will be another longer one. T-T super sorry guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So when I said I was going to have another one out soon ummmm, anyway I saw some people still following this thing and even the other versions that I have yet to update and I was like... I should probably get on that. So here you go. (sorry if my writing is out of whack its been awhile**

 _Arthur's Pov_

"We don't even need lessons, or maybe Matthew does but I most certainly do not." I griped, giving Matthew a look. One which he returned with anger. We were walking across the large field to a line of brooms, the slytherins had already arrived. Well at least we know they're punctual.

"Shut up Arthur, this is all your fault anyways." Matthew hissed under his breath most likely hoping Alfred wouldn't hear him. Alfred turned to look at us but tripped on... well to be honest probably nothing the boy just doesn't know how to walk straight.

Alfred fell forward with a squeak and bummed straight into Neville, who yelped and jumped forward. Alfred caught his balance thanks to Matthew grabbing his arm and gave Neville an odd look. Who turned red and looked away, rubbing his red chubby cheeks.

Ron snorted before walking over to one of the brooms lined up, Harry of course standing beside him. I stood beside Alfred who started poking at the broom boredly despite us having only stood here for maybe a few seconds.

"When do you think-" Harry began but was cut off when a woman with short, grey hair, and hawk like yellow eyes appeared on the field. Her name was Rolanda Hooch if I remember right she's always extremely cross with everything.

As if to prove my point the woman suddenly barked out, glaring at all the students, "Well, what are you waiting for!" She walked over to the front, "Everyone hurry up! Stand by your broomstick. Go on now."

The students that were not already prepared scrambled over to a broom, two girls even wrestling slightly over one. I glanced at my broom and nearly gagged, honestly for one of the best schools of witchcraft you'd think they had more funds in the quidditch department.

"Stick out your right hand, left handed for you odd ones," She called her voice making the students pause to watch her, "and say 'Up!"

"Up!" Echoed throughout the field, Alfred who surprisingly despite his clumsy nature was an excellent flyer, merely stared at his broom which shot up into his hand.

I glanced at my broom in distaste, before allowing it to jump up. I glanced at Harry curious to see if he shared his father talent. His broom along with a few others was safely clenched their hands.

"Neville, sweetie you can't be afraid of the broom. I promise as long as you listen to the rules it's perfectly safe." Alfred soothed, rubbing a quaking Neville, whos broom hadn't moved an inch. Neville merely responded with a small whine, and picked up his broom.

Meanwhile Hooch was already instructing everyone to mount their brooms, going over the proper way to grip. She walked up and down the rows checking each person thoroughly.

"No Malfoy that is wrong, I don't care what your father said! That's a simply ridiculous grip you have there." Hooch announced to Malfoy, whose face was turning an odd shade of purple. Harry and Ron giggled, while Matthew gave him a cocky look.

This was even more boring than I thought it was going to be. The only interesting thing here was the fact Harry seemed to take after his father, hopefully not personality wise.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground. Now don't be a child and kick off weakly, you will get nowhere with that kind of attitude. Give it nice and hard kick, I see you giggling Goyle." Hooch gave Goyle an annoyed look before continuing, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight down by leaning forward a bit. On my whistle one, two-"

Hooch never got to finish, in a frightened fit Neville pushed off the ground before the whistle even touch Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" She shouted, but Neville's broom seemed to have a mind of it's own as it rose into the air much like a cork shoots out of a bottle. About twenty feet in the air, Neville looked down his face white as a sheet. He tried to lean forward which was a horrible idea, the poor boy slid off the broom and plummeted to the ground.

"That's unfortunate." Was all I could say as he fell towards the ground. This is why you listen to the damn teacher kids. I felt Alfred move suddenly and I groaned as he ran towards Neville yelling that he'd catch him. Oh god this is going to be bad.

There was a thud and a nasty crack as Neville slammed into a very stupid Alfred. How the hell did he think that was going to work!? I ran forward noting that Neville's broom had begun to lazily drift towards the forest. What an ass.

I reached Alfred and Neville and wasn't sure who looked worse. Alfred had a large gash on his head and his ankle looked less than okay, the only reason I wasn't too worried was for the fact he was currently trying to push Neville off of him. Who by the was sobbing, while clutching his wrist.

Madam Hooch suddenly appeared beside me. "Williams grab your idiot brother and follow me to the hospital wing. As for the rest of you, leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." She grouched lifting Neville, while Matthew picked up Alfred who kept yelling that the hero was fine.

I wanted to follow but something told these kids are going to try something. I know Alfred will be fine, especially since Canada is with him.

As soon as the four were gone Malfoy the ass burst into laughter. Clutching his stomach he said, "Did you see his face? He was all white and than the other idiot had to go and try and catch him!" His laughter grew louder as the other slytherins joined in.

"Shut up Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped. Her eyes flashed as another slytherin girl giggled.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson teased, sticking her tongue out. "Never thought you'd like fat, cry babies. Or maybe you have the hots for the so called hero?"

Everyone laughed while Pansy was left an angry red color. She stepped forward only to turn to Malfoy as he shouted. "Look!" He darted forward grabbing something off of the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottoms gran sent him."

The remberall glittered in the sun as he held it into the hair, a self satisfied grin adorned his face.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry muttered, everyone went silent and turned towards the two. Oh great now the two precious babies can have a little fight and both get expelled. Not that I care, maybe getting Harry expelled would mean that I could go home and get a fucking drink.

"I think I'll leave it up in a tree, or maybe a window. Somewhere so Longbottom can't reach, just so I can watch his fat face cry about his stupid toy." Malfoy smiled nastily.

Harry stomped forward yelling, but Malfoy had already jumped onto his broom. Shockingly enough the ass hadn't been lying he could actually fly quite well. Or he wasn't falling off of it anyways. He hovered next to an oak tree and teasingly called down,

"Come and get it Potter... unless you're too afraid to try."

Harry grabbed his broom pausing only when I grabbed his wrist, "I'm not going to stop you, just wanted to let you know that you're being an idiot." I released his arm and he glared. Ignoring Hermione who started yelling about what Hooch had said he grabbed his broom and soared into the air.

The higher he went the more gasps and screams sounded from around me. "Dumbass." I muttered, watching as he turned his broomstick sharply so he could face Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called a small smirk appearing on his face, "Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

Malfoy swayed slightly, his face twisting into what looked like an attempt to sneer which was ruined by his growing worry. "Oh yeah?" Malfoy said before yelling as Harry shot towards him.

Harry barely touched him as he zoomed past, but it clearly terrified Malfoy. Harry about faced staring at Malfoy with a glare. There was multiple claps from the ground, oh god this is literally like watching two cats fight. Actually I've seen cats fight and it's much more entertaining than this.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to save you up here Malfoy." Harry teased, Malfoy paled apparently realizing this same thing.

"Catch it than!" Malfoy yelled before throwing the remembrall high into the air and streaking back towards the ground.

I grinned, now things were getting interesting. Harry shot towards the ground his hand outstretched, about a foot from the ground he snatched the ball and pulled up.

Hermione gasped as he gently toppled to the ground grinning. Neville's remembrall safely clutched in his hand.

"Harry Potter!" Harry turned a furious Minerva who was running towards them. Harry stood his feet trembling.

She gave Harry a stern look before grabbing him and walking off. Everyone stood frozen before Malfoy laughed.

"Guess that's the last we'll see of Potter than!" He gloated looking at the other slytherins. Who all seemed just as pleased as he did. God it's like a cult, I guess I should probably tell him off. Alfred would be happy if I did.

I smirked slightly, before walking up to Malfoy who was too busy boasting to notice me coming up from behind him. His friends did though, all of them growing silent smiles vanishing quickly.

"You do realize that you just got your ass handed to you on a silver platter right? I wouldn't look so cocky if I was you." I teased, catching his attention. He spun around in the most girly way possible and glared.

"Last time I checked I wasn't the getting expelled. Why don't you go back to where ever you came from." He replied, looking more than a little proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes in response, "You do realize that I could tell any of the teachers about what you did and they'd believe me?" I asked leaning forward. It's always fun to invade someone's space it makes them nervous and they tend to get defensive and say stupid things.

"W-well my father-" Malfoy began.

"Shut up. No one cares about your father, and tell your goons to back off before I get mad." I sighed when I say Hooch come back onto the field, "I'll mess with you later brat." I finished, turning around walking back to Hermione who was nervous as hell. Malfoy let me, either nervous about the teacher or shocked that I wasn't quaking in my shoes over his father.

"You could have gotten into trouble!" She yelled pinching my arm. I slapped her hand and glared.

"The hell was that for? Why are you suddenly so buddy buddy. I don't need another kid to take care of." I hissed, my voice lowering as Hooch came closer.

Hermione turned pink, her brown eyes averting from mine. "A- Alfie wanted me to watch you. He said that you can be rude and I was suppose to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." She replied sounding awfully embarrassed. I almost smiled. Apparently Alfred made a friend.

"Fine, and he let's you can him Alfie?" I asked smirking when she squeaked indignantly.

"No, but it's so cute! I heard Matthew call him that." She said smiling slightly. Maybe I was wrong about her, that or I'm just in a friendly mood. Would explain why I didn't just smack Malfoy, who cares if he's twelve that doesn't him the right to be such a bitch. Besides technically I'm also twelve so we're equals.

"Don't let him hear you say that, apparently heros can't be cute." I replied with a laugh, jumping slightly when Hooch blew her whistle.

"Alright! Head off now, you've all had plenty of fun. Don't forget to get plenty of rest!" She yelled before waving us all off the lawn. Malfoy glared at me as he walked past. What is his issue?

I sighed and walked beside Hermione. "Do you want to pop by the hospital wing?" I asked politely. I was planning to go anyways and inviting her seemed like something Alfred would like, I have no idea why he likes her but that's not my issue.

Hermione beamed, "Yes! I haven't made many friends... but I'm glad you find me good enough company to invite. My mother always says to be yourself and you'll attract people who like you for being you. I was beginning to doubt her but now I have some friends." She ranted, her voice chipper than usual. This poor lonely girl. Eh, guess it couldn't hurt to have someone this smart as a friend. She might be useful later.

"Ah, well your mother is correct. Do we turn here?" I questioned staring at the moving steps in annoyance. The school has changed since I attended, not that I've gotten lost. Well maybe once but that was only because I swore that the steps moved counter clockwise but I turned out to be wrong.

Hermione nodded and pointed to a pair of doors, "There it is. I'm glad someone else gets confused too. It took me ages to find a book with an even slightly reliable map, even then it wasn't much use. I had to practice on the weekends."

Oh my god she doesn't shut up. I regret inviting her completely. I walked to the doors pushing them open and practically running over to Alfred and Matthew. Dear god let her go bother one of them, I'm not in the mood to entertain not her anyway.

"Artie! You have come to visit my deathbed." Alfred squealed his eyes lighting up in delight. Apparently he grew bored of Matthew. I nearly smirked at that thought. Canadian can't keep up with this british ass.

"Hello love, you alright?" I asked hopping onto the bed with him. Alfred nodded before looking annoyed.

"Yes, but the lady won't let me leave. She wants to make sure I have enough blood or something, apparently I bled a lot." He said with a sigh. His arms falling to his sides in a dramatic display.

"Alfred you shouldn't want to leave until you're all better." Hermione chided, almost like a mother. Oh no we're going to have another Ukraine on our hands. I swear that woman won't stop trying to feed Alfred, so much where even he didn't want to eat. Which trust me, that in itself was enough for me to grow concern.

"I know that! But I know I'm all healed up. I really wanted to go eat." Alfred pouted, sapphire eyes staring at Hermione pitifully.

She giggled, "Sorry Alfred, maybe Pomfrey will release you if you ask politely?" She suggested. Matthew rolled his eyes. Someone is in a bad mood.

"Actually I was about to release him anyway. Neville just left and you need food. Matthew I'm relying on you to make sure he doesn't try anything." Pomfrey said, walking over to us and patting Alfred's head.

Alfred shot out of the bed almost knocking me over and ran towards the door, or would have if it wasn't for Matthew grabbing him. "No way little bro. You need to take it easy. No offense to Neville but he's a big kid, and he landed on your head. You can walk for now." He stated giving Alfred a firm but dare I say kind look.

Alfred sighed but nodded, even though we both knew as soon as Matthew wasn't looking he was going to run like hell. Alfred has serious issues. Which are actually quite amusing.

"Okay, but I'm really, super duper hungry so can we eat?" He begged pulling on Matthew's arm. He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled off. I groaned getting up to follow. Yeah now we get to see if Harry got expelled or not. I doubt it though, Dumbledore tends to play favorites.

We walked to the dining hall and I nearly groaned. So much for me getting to go home, Harry was sitting next to Ron and both looked like giggling school girls who were telling each other who they fancied.

Alfred speed walked over to the table and sat down he then looked at me patting the seat next to him. I sat down allowing him to pat my head before he zoned out intending to put himself in a food coma. Hermione sat next to me and awkwardly looked at Harry and Ron.

"I start training next week." Harry stated, Ron gasping in amazement. Oh lord get married already. "Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

The Weasley twins walked by and began whispering something to Harry. I ignored them and instead focused on Alfred who was chewing on a pretzel playing with what looked like a yoyo.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked curiously leaning over to see it better. Alfred paused from eating and grinned at me.

"Liet sent it to me, he knows about me being with you. But he thinks we're in England together to get a change of scenery or something. Not sure what crap Matthew told him. Point is he sent something to the address and somehow these clever little owls knew it was for me. He thought I'd be bored." Alfred replied doing multiple difficult tricks with the toy.

I huffed, "How am I boring. Please if anyone is boring it's you. You're the one who's too shy to try anything new." I added with a smirk. Alfred slapped my arm his cheeks red.

"Don't say stuff like that." He whispered before freezing and turning to see Malfoy and his goonies walk up to Harry and Ron. "Great, they're gonna start something."

"Having a last meal? When does the train leave to the muggles leave?" Malfoy sneered after saying his failed attempt of an insult.

"You see a lot more confident now that you're back on the ground with your little friends." Harry replied simply. I stifled a laugh. There is nothing little about those two idiots Harry must be relying on the fact teachers are around to be throwing insults like that.

"I'll take you on anytime. Tonight in fact, wizards duel no contact. What's wrong, you've never heard of a wizard's duel I suppose." Malfoy teased.

"Of course he has, I'm his second who's yours?" Ron replied sharply. Leaving a very confused and slightly nervous Harry to stare at them in confusion.

Malfoy turned to his goons as if sizing them up. "Crabbe, we'll meet in the trophy room at midnight. That's always unlocked." And with that Malfoy slunk off.

Harry looked at Ron in confusion and I decided to tune the two idiots out. Might as well as let Alfred and Hermione get on to them. Not that they'll listen. Which means I'll be needing to give a little chore to Matthew. Hopefully he doesn't get to pissed about. But there's no way I can sneak out while making sure Alfred doesn't. Plus Matthew has a natural way of blending in, and admittedly I've forgotten about him quite a few times.

I groaned when Neville walked over to us smiling like an idiot... smiling at Alfred actually. I pulled Alfred closer to me which shocked him but he probably figured I was just being affectionate. No way in hell am I letting a starstruck eleven year old mess with Alfred.

"Alfred! T- thanks for the help earlier. I'm sorry I crushed you." Neville said shyly. Alfred grinned, oh god here comes the hero complex.

"No problem buddy. If you're not doing anything do you want to head back to the dorm and play some chess with me? Artie you're invited too." Alfred offered smiling at Neville who looked extremely pleased. Neville nodded happily and practically bounced after Alfred. Arthur stood next to him me giving Neville a few probably unkind looks.

 **I decided I wouldn't do the duel/doggy scene. It's basically the same as the book but Matthew is watching them and Neville isn't there I guess. Sorry this took so long but I promise I won't give up on the story guys! Reviews and follows really do affect me. So as long as I believe people still like it, I won't drop it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So a few people reviewed some really nice stuff, and I decided I was going to try and update this again! Despite not updating I really do want to finish this series.**

 **This chapter takes place right after the dog/duel thingy**

 _Harry's Pov_

"Did you see the look on his face!" Ron whispered excitedly, clearly referring to Malfoy who looked unpleasantly surprised that we were still at school.

"Of course I did, he looked as if he'd eaten something foul." I replied with a grin. Ron and I were tired but thanks to Matthew and his quick thinking we'd escaped without a scratch. The dog was certainly an adventure and I was quite keen on having another. Preferably without Matthew since he was too busy chastising us to actually be excited about what we had discovered. I suppose 'discovered' is a strong word. We merely stumbled upon something that seems as if it could be interesting.

"I wonder what the dog was hiding, there was that trap door... or maybe that's the things bathroom." Ron snickered, I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a small bit of laughter escape my throat.

"Both of you need to stop thinking about the door and try to realize how much trouble we would have been in, had we been caught." Hermione stated suddenly, sitting across from a dozing Alfred whom was being poked by a bored Arthur.

"What happened to not speaking to us?" Ron muttered, Hermione sniffed looking away from him. She rolled her eyes before launching into a speech about what she learned in herbology to Alfred, who looked too dazed to actually pay attention.

Arthur groaned, giving her a rude look. He ran a hand through his unruly hair before freezing as if suddenly processing what Hermione had said. "Caught doing what?" He asked, his emerald eyes averting from Alfred to focus on me. I gulped nervously, would Arthur tell a teacher? Would it even matter, I mean it's not like he has any proof of us being out.

"We... er well you know." I trailed off waving my hands around about in a sheepish manner. Arthur gave me a dead stare.

"No I don't know, that's the whole point of my asking the damn question you dolt." He snapped, it seemed someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Hey don't call him that- watch out!" Ron exclaimed pushing me away from the table just as a large package dropped in front of me.

Food flew everywhere, bacon crumbling to the floor in a depressing manner. My porridge was thrown into the air before slamming back onto the table, spilling onto Matthew who yelped springing up and trying to get the hot meal off of his robes. In his attempt to remove the food he accidently knocked over orange juice which splashed onto Alfred's face, which seemed to wake his up rather quickly.

"What the actual heck dude!" He screeched, jumping away from his brother angrily. Matthew simply pointed to me, he then grabbed a napkin and began wiping off the now cooling food.

Arthur who had hidden underneath the table popped back up and stared at my package. "What the hell is that?" He asked, poking the wrapping curiously.

"Don't touch it! There's a note." I yelled, showing him a note that had been laying neatly on top of the package and had somehow managed to avoid being covered in food.

Arthur snatched it from me before reading it quietly to everyone that was currently squishing over his shoulder.

"Do not open the parcel at the table, it contains your nimbus whatever number, but I don't want anyone knowing you've gotten a broomstick or everyone will be wanting one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the field at seven o'clock, for your first training session. I suggest you bring Mr. Kirkland since he seems to know everything. It's been signed by McGonagall." He read, looking irritated at being mentioned. If I didn't know any better I'd say it sounded like McGonagall was teasing Arthur, but there's no way that they know each other.

"Don't touch it until you're in the dorm room." He stated sternly before handing the note back, which I handed to Ron who had been too far to hear Arthur's low voice.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, there was still some juice on his face. He didn't seem to care well not as much as Hermione who was trying to clean his face while he was speaking.

"Potter is an idiot yet he gets rewarded for it." Arthur replied, Ron glared at him in that defensive don't mess with my friend way.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous he's the youngest player in a century!" Ron bragged, smirking cockily.

Matthew huffed, "Indeed he is, but I still believe you should have been punished for flying. Malfoy should have gotten into trouble as well, this school needs some new rules if you ask me." Hermione nodded feverishly, agreeing with Matthew.

"I think they need more signs. Like dude, I'd love to know when those stupid stair thingies are gonna start moving. It would be awesome to have a heads up or something." Alfred whined, I'm not even sure if he was actually listening so I merely ignored him.

"Come on Ron let's head back to the dorm." I whispered standing up grabbing the package. I didn't notice Alfred who had stood up as well. Instead I continued away from the table.

Ron grinned happily, following me out of the entrance hall, or we would have left if we hadn't been barred from the exit by the two brutes known as Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy slipped in between his minions and smirked at us. "What you got there Potter? It seems awfully big." He then seized the parcel from me and felt it up, grinning widely when he realized what it was.

"This is a broomstick!" He exclaimed in glee, "Ooh, you are in some serious trouble Potter. First years are not permitted to have these."

Ron snorted, "Tch, it's not any broom it just so happens to be a nimbus 2000. What do you have a home Malfoy a comet?" Ron bragged, before glancing at my confused face, "Comets may look flashy but they are no where in the same league as the nimbus."

"What would you know Weasley? You can't even afford the- oh hello Alfred." Malfoy stopped his insults to stare at Alfred who had come up from behind us. Apparently Hermione had succeeded in cleaning the orange juice up, Alfred was orange juice free and grinning widely.

"Oh hello Draco. What are you guys up too?" He asked curiously, leaning forward towards Malfoy who started turning red. Before he could reply Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow with a stern look.

"Not arguing I hope." He squeaked, if it wasn't for the fact he was a teacher I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle would have squished him. Alfred smile cheekily at Malfoy, I got the feeling he was the one that attracted the Professor over to our little chat.

"Potter's got a broomstick sir." Malfoy snitched quickly, glaring at me.

"Yes, yes that's right," Flitwick beamed at me before continuing, "McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. Oh do tell what model it is."

"A nimbus two thousand sir." I replied, forcing down a laugh at the horrified look upon Malfoy's face. If you were to tell a vegan that they had just eaten a whole cow you'd get the look Malfoy currently has.

"Oh, it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it." I added, grinning even wider at Malfoy who looked just about ready to faint.

Alfred laughed loudly grabbing everyone's attention. "Come on Harry I want to see it!" He exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the common room.

Ron was trying to smother his laughter until they were a safe distance away.

"Well it's true, if he hadn't stolen Neville's toy than I would never tried to fly. It was terrifying though, I thought Wood was a stick that Mcgonagall was going to beat me with." I confessed, Alfred snorted grinning at me.

"Hurry up, I want to see the broom dudes. Heh, broom dudes." The blonde snickered to himself seeming to trail off into his own little world only returning to the real world when we reached the dorms.

"I'm glad everything worked out, I'd hate to get expelled." I said, nudging Ron who laughed.

"Yeah it would be a pain to lose you before you get to show Malfoy up-" He went to say more but was interrupted by the stomping of a particularly annoying girl.

"I suppose you think breaking the rules means you'll be rewarded now." Hermione snapped, her shrill voice as annoying as ever. I nearly groaned when I saw Matthew and Arthur wander into view behind her. Now all the buzzkills were in one place.

"Oh shove off, we weren't saying that." Ron snapped in reply. His eyes burned with irritation at being interrupted. Hermione opened her mouth most likely to begin a rant but was interrupted by Alfred who stepped between us with a flourish.

"Calm down guys! We're all friends, there's no point in arguing. Ron, Harry go look at your broom. Matthew wants to see it as well so he'll be joining you. Arthur, Hermione, you two can come with me. I want to check out the library again." He chirped, bouncing on his heels. Arthur groaned, throwing his head back dramatically but he followed the american albeit rather grumpily. Hermione seemed overjoyed to go with him, doesn't really surprise her only friends are probably books.

I watched them leave for a moment before turning to Ron, and Matthew eagerly. Matthew rolled his eyes but gestured for me to open the broom, which I did with vigor. We all admired the brooms sleek mahogany handle, and the neat, straight twigs that were tied to the end for mere seconds before we heard the door open. I rushed it upstairs to hide it underneath my bed. I don't want to start a fight and I'm not sure I want anyone else touching my broom.

Seconds later Matthew and Ron ran up after me. "It was just Arthur, he wanted to ask you to go to the stadium with him. I think he wants to see you fly."

I nodded grabbing the room and followed the two downstairs to see Arthur whispering something to Alfred who looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" I asked curiously. Alfred immediately perked up and grinned at me.

"Yep, I gotta run a few errands so I won't be able to watch you fly. But I know you'll do great, it's my hero sense. Now I need to super speed my butt back to the book hang out place cause I don't think Hermione realized I left yet!" He yelled running out of the dorms quickly. I rolled my eyes, I am curious what he's up to but knowing him he's probably behind on work.

"Alright lad let's head out." Arthur muttered, he promptly walked out of the dorm not even waiting for me to follow. I rushed after him.

"Is flying new to you as well? Is that why you want to see me practice." I questioned, practically running to keep up with Arthur's sharp steps.

"Not really, I've never really been into quidditch. I just wanted to compare you to someone I knew... he was a family friend I suppose." He replied, his emerald eyes seemed to darker when mentioning this 'friend'. Maybe they aren't close anymore.

We walked out into the field, the brisk autumn air hitting my face causing me to jolt a bit. I gripped my broom tighter suddenly nervous.

"Maybe we should do this later." I proposed, for some reason realizing that I was alone with Arthur unnerved me.

Actually now that I think about Arthur in general unnerves me. He has some sort of old feeling to him, I know that sounds weird given we're the same age. He just feels... knowing? I feel like an idiot whenever he starts talking, he makes everything sound stupid I guess.

"Don't be so skittish, I'm not going to suddenly murder you. Though that would so amusing, an eleven year old murdering a classmate that is." Arthur mused, seeming to be in his own world. He also seemed immuned to my horrified expression.

"A-alright then." I muttered, Arthur snorted slapping my back.

"Relax, it was a joke. I thought children liked jokes?" He seemed to ask that last bit rather than state, like he wasn't a child himself.

"Not usually jokes about murder- what's that?" I asked, pointing to a wooden box that was sitting randomly in the field. Arthur grinned, and looked dare I say... happy?

"This Mr. Potter, is how I'm going to teach you about quidditch." Arthur nudged the box which shuddered slightly. I backed up, for obvious reasons I mean boxes don't commonly shake on their own.

The blonde dropped to his knees and opened the crate, which revealed four different sized balls.

"Alright, quidditch is simple to learn but not quite as easy to play. First thing you need to know is there's seven players. Three of these players are referred to as 'chasers'. Arthur began simply.

"Three chasers." I repeated, as Arthur pulled out a bright red ball similar to a dodgeball.

"This ball," Arthur shook around the red ball for effect, "Is called a quaffle, the chasers throw the quaffles to each other to try and get it through one of those large hoops over there. You get ten points every time the quaffle makes it through the hoop. You keeping up?"

I nodded, "So like basketball on brooms." Arthur made a face but nodded.

"Alright, now there's another player on each side who's called the keeper. You're leader Mr. Wood is the keeper of your team. His job is to fly around the hoops and keep the other team from scoring." He continued, glancing at me.

"Three chasers, one keeper." I recited, there is no way I'm going to forget any of this. I wasn't much of a sportsman back in the muggle world but I'm determined to get all of this right.

"What are the other three balls for?" I asked, pointing to the balls still held captive in the crate.

"I'll show you." Arthur said, tossing me a wooden club. For some reason his joke about murdering each other popped into my mind, causing me to chuckle nervously.

"These two are bludgers, you might might to stand back." He noted, before releasing one of the two struggling balls.

The jet black sphere shot into the air before twisting around and aiming straight for my face.

I yelped in horror throwing the club towards the ball, which thankfully kept it from breaking my nose. It shot off into the air before pelting down towards Arthur who calmly waved his wand causing it to freeze. He then grabbed it and shoved it back into the crate, securing the murderous object.

No offense to wizards but I'm really beginning to wonder how seriously they take child safetly. That's most likely Alfred's thoughts since the other day he was ranting about how they should put warning signs around the staircases that move. (He'd fallen off one and had to be saved by a very exasperated Matthew.) Though I wonder if bludgers have ever killed anyone.

"As you can see the bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. Don't worry about it, you have two beaters who work together to keep the other players... well safe. Your team just so happens to have the Weasley twins. I'm not sure if I should congratulate you or pick flowers for your funeral since those two seem to be human bludgers themselves." Arthur said, before raising an eyebrow at me. "Are you getting all of this or should I have Wood come out from hiding and explain a bit more.

"No I got it- wait Wood is here?" I asked, before screaming as a hand suddenly placed itself on my shoulder. (It was a perfectly manly scream I might add.)

"When did you get here?!" I exclaimed, my face heating up as Arthur cackled behind me.

"Bloody hell Potter you're scream is almost as loud as Alfreds!" He teased lifting himself off of the ground. "Fucking brilliant show Wood."

I turned to Wood who seemed almost as amused as Arthur did. "Sorry Harry, you seemed a bit nervous just trying to lighten the mood. Don't worry about the bludgers, they're never killed anyone... at hogwarts. Most we've had is a couple of broken jaws. The only thing you have to worry about is the snitch, given you're the seeker and all." He waved his hand towards Arthur who lifted up a small golden ball around the size of a walnut. It's also worth mentioning that it had tiny little wings, which were honestly quite adorable looking.

"That," Wood began pointing to the golden ball in Arthur's hand, "Is the snitch. It's the most important ball in the game. It's extremely hard to catch because it's fast and small, it'll be your job to catch 've got to weave around the other team and even your own team members to catch this little guy. It's worth a total of hundred and fifty points, catching means you've ended the game. Which pretty much means we've won."

"Do keep in mind that seekers get fouled a lot, the longest game recorded was about three months which is quite amusing." Arthur said before shrugging at my flabbergasted, jaw dropped expressions.

"If you leave your mouth hanging open like that you'll end up eating a fly." He noted, I closed my mouth quickly not really because I believed him but more because I didn't want to see like an idiot.

"Right then, that's about it Harry. Practice is three evening a week, make sure to eat plenty and get a lot of rest." Wood cheered, clapping me on the back smiling widely.

"It's alright to be nervous lad... just don't underestimate yourself. Mcgonagall isn't an idiot, she knows talent when she sees it." Arthur added, his ears turning red when I smiled at him.

"That was really nice... you should be nice more often." I teased, Arthur growled in response turning on his heels to stalk off towards the castle.

Wood laughed, throwing his arm around me. "I think you hurt his feelings."

I joined in with his laughter but couldn't help feel accomplished. I think Arthur and I just had a bonding moment. That could just be wishful thinking, he did joke about killing me after all.

 **I'm just going to throw my boring ass writing at you guys once again. I am really trying to make this funnier/more enjoyable though. Sorry this chapter isn't super long.**


End file.
